Further Down The Road
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: A sequel to God Bless The Broken Road. She had it all for a moment in time, but when tragedy strikes will Olivia be strong enough to hold her family together? Or will she break as she watches her dreams fall apart.
1. 1 Small Blessings

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter One: Small Blessings)_

Elliot held Hannah's hand as they walked quickly from the elevator and down the hallway. Her little four year old legs moved as quickly as they could to try to keep up with her father. Elliot lifted her up and put her on his shoulders and carried her to the window. She held tight to a balloon string with one hand and a single pink flower she had picked out especially for her mother in the other and wore her _I'm The Big Sister _tee shirt as she pressed her little nose to the glass to peer in through the nursery window.

"What one is our baby daddy?" She asked with a smile looking down at Elliot below her.

"This one right here by the window."

As Elliot pointed down at the newborn a nurse walked over and held the baby up for Hannah to see.

"That is my new baby sister?"

"Yep. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's pretty."

"Do you think she looks like mommy or like daddy?"

Hannah laughed and almost squealed.

"That's silly daddy! She looks like mommy cause she's a girl!"

"You're right Hannah, she does look like mommy."

"Does she look like me daddy?"

Hannah leaned over and pressed her forehead against Elliot's staring into his eyes. He slid her off his shoulders and into his arms kissing her and making her squeal again and burst out into laughter allowing her balloon to slip from her hand.

"Yes Hannah, she looks just like you. Almost exactly like you did when you were a tiny baby."

Hannah smiled and placed a hand on each side of his face as she kissed her fathers lips. She reminded him so much of Olivia it was unreal. Like a little miniature doll like version of her mother.

"Uhh oh, daddy."

"What honey?"

"Mommy's balloon," she said as she pointed up to the ceiling. "I dropped it," she whispered.

"I think I can get it," he said pretending to reach for the string. "Nope, I need some help." Elliot scooped her up in his arms and raised her up to reach the balloon string.

"I got it daddy! I got it!" She said full of excitement with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"We'd better go give it to mommy before we drop it again. Hold on tight to it and don't let it go."

"I won't daddy."

Elliot carried her through the big double doors and down the hall to Olivia's room. He pushed the door open slowly as Hannah stepped inside. She stopped and looked up at the pole holding the IV and the wires taped to Olivia's arm.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked picking her up once more to survey her frightened look.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing sweetheart, that is just medicine. Mommy's sleeping right now, but I bet if you give her a big kiss she will wake up."

Hannah turned and looked at Elliot.

"It's okay baby. Mommy is alright."

Elliot carried her over to the bed and pulled up a chair for her to stand on to lean in and kiss Olivia's cheek.

Olivia opened her eyes to see Hannah grinning at her.

"Good morning mommy," she whispered softly.

"Good morning baby," Olivia said pulling Hannah into the bed to hug her and kiss her.

"Look," Hannah said handing her the flower.

"Oh, that is really pretty."

"It's for you mommy."

"Well thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. I picked it for you."

"You mean you picked it out for me?"

"No, she means she picked it for you. From the planter in front of the hospital. She already had it picked before I could stop her. She said she wanted it for mommy. And it was pink for a girl."

"You're right miss Hannah. It is pink for a girl. And it is very pretty. I love it!"

Hannah grinned at her as Elliot walked to the bathroom to put some water in a plastic cup and placed the flower in it.

"We also got you a balloon, it's for a girl too!"

"It sure is," Olivia replied looking up at the balloon dancing above her bed. It was pink Mylar with a stork on it delivering a baby and said _It's A Girl _in bold pink letters. "Thank you."

"You're welcome again mommy."

Olivia kissed her and held her for a minute.

"Did you see your new baby sister?"

"Yeah, she's real pretty."

"You think so?"

"She looks like you mommy, because she's a girl. If she was a boy she would look like daddy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So how does it feel to be the big sister now?"

"I like it."

"Yeah? You know being a big sister is a lot of work. Mommy will need a lot of help taking care of the baby."

"I will help you, mommy."

"I was hoping you would say that," Olivia said as she tucked a dark curl behind Hannah's ear.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"What is my baby sister's name?"

Olivia looked into Hannah's eyes and rubbed her nose against Hannah's.

"Well, daddy and I are needing a little help finding a good name for the baby. We have two names picked out, but we don't know which one fits her better. Her name is either Abigail Rae or Mickey Mouse. What do you think?"

Hannah giggled. "Mommy, Mickey Mouse is a boys name! The baby is a girl!"

"Oh, you're right. So what do you think we should name her?"

"Abigail Rae Stabler."

"I like that, Hannah. And you know what? I think we could call her Abby. What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Oh, thank you for helping us name the baby."

Hannah leaned in and kissed Olivia and hugged her.

"You're welcome, mommy. Does that hurt?" Hannah asked placing her finger tip gently on the medical tape holding Olivia's IV in place.

"Nope. It is kind of like a band aid. This tube has medicine in it and that tape holds it there so the medicine wont spill out."

"Oh. Look mommy, you're skinny again."

"Well, remember when my belly was really big? That was because your baby sister was in my belly. And now she came out so my belly isn't that big anymore."

Hannah smiled and laid her head against Olivia's chest.

"Mommy, when can you come home? I miss you."

"Abby and I both can come home tomorrow morning. And I bet you can come with daddy to pick us up."

"Good, because I don't want to stay with Aunt Casey again. I get scared at her house."

"Why baby?"

"Because it is dark in her room and there is a monster in the closet."

"Hannah, what did mommy tell you about the monsters?"

"Monster's are just pretend."

"That's right. And if they aren't real then there is nothing to be afraid of is there?"

"No. But it is scary mommy."

Olivia twisted one of Hannah's dark pig tails in her fingers then let it go and watched it bounce back up.

"I tell you what. Do you see that teddy bear over then in the window?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go get it for me?"

Hannah climbed down from her chair and stood on her tip toes to pull the stuffed bear from the window ledge. She ran back across the room and climbed back up and into the bed beside Olivia and handed her the bear.

"This is a big sister bear," she began as Hannah turned her big brown eyes toward Olivia. "She is called a big sister bear because she is the big sister to the little bear over there by the TV. Uncle Munch got her for you and the baby bear for your baby sister. And she spent the night here with mommy last night and I wasn't scared a bit."

"Not even when it was really dark?"

"Nope. Because she is magic. And any time you get scared, you just hug her tight and close your eyes and tell her what you are scared of and she will protect you so you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Really?" Hannah held the dusty pink bear in her hands and looked at it as she grinned.

"Yep."

"What is her name mommy?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Hannah held the bear up and whispered into it's ear then held it against the side of her face. She smiled again and hugged the bear tight.

"She said her name is Rose," she whispered to Olivia.

"That is a pretty name."

Hannah grinned again.

"But mommy if Rose spends the night with me at Aunt Casey's wont you be scared?"

"Nope, because sissy's bear is still here with me."

Hannah climbed down and ran to get the smaller pink bear then climbed back into the bed.

"This one is…..Lily." She nodded her head and handed the bear to Olivia.

"Nice to meet you Rose and Lily."

Hannah tucked the bear beside Olivia's pillow and covered it with her blanket. "She will keep you safe mommy, so you don't have to be scared either."

"Thank you, Lily." Olivia picked up the bear and held it to her ear. "Do you know what she said?"

"What?" Hannah asked leaning forward at attention.

"She said if you get scared when it is dark in the room ask Aunt Casey to leave the closet light on."

Hannah smiled again.

"That's a good idea Lily."

Olivia smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby," she whispered softly.

"Mommy, I'm not the baby any more. Abby is the baby. I'm the big girl."

"I love you big girl," Olivia said with a smile.

"I love you too mommy." Hannah leaned in and kissed Olivia's lips as she hugged her around the neck.

Just then the nurse entered the room with the baby.

"Hannah, would you like to hold your baby sister?" Olivia asked looking down at her.

"I can?"

"Only if mommy and daddy hand her to you and you have to be sitting down, okay?"

"Okay."

Elliot took Abby from the nurse and carried her to Hannah and Olivia. Olivia positioned Hannah's little arms and Elliot placed Abby inside them.

"She's so little." She said looking down at her little sister.

"She is now. But she will get bigger. You used to be this size," Olivia explained to the four year old.

"Wow, I got big."

"Yes, you did." Elliot added as he kissed her forehead and reached for the camera.

The nurse checked Olivia's IV, then offered to take a picture for them. It was their first family picture of the four of them. Elliot, Olivia, Hannah and Abigail. Elliot smiled as he reviewed the picture on the camera screen.

"Perfect," he said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiled back at him and kissed the top of Hannah's forehead.

"Alright Hannah, why don't you go with me to find mommy something for dinner while she feeds the baby?"

"Okay, daddy."

"We will be back in a little while," he said kissing his wife gently. He then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of Abby's little head. "Tell mommy bye," he said reaching for Hannah.

"Bye mommy," Hannah said kissing Olivia. "Bye Abby," she whispered as she placed a little kiss on the baby's head the way she had watched her father do moments earlier.

Elliot sat her up on his shoulders again.

"I hear we are drawing quite a crowd of visitors out in the waiting room. I'll see if I can buy you about half an hour to feed her and then bring them back."

"Okay," Olivia said with a smile. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you, too angel." Elliot kissed her again and he and Hannah headed out to greet their visitors.

"Hey," Cragen said to them as they entered the waiting room and Elliot put Hannah back on the ground. "Congratulations daddy, I hear she is beautiful."

"Thanks, she is. She look just like Liv."

"Hey Hannah banana," he said leaning down to pat her on the top of her head. "I brought you something."

She smiled a shy smile as he held out his hand in front of her. She stood on her tip toes to look into it. She smiled up at him again and giggled.

"A necklace?"

"Yep. It is a heart and it has the letter H on it. What starts with an H?"

"Hannah," she answered with a smile.

"That's right." He slipped the little gold chain over her neck and she smiled as she held the little gold heart charm in her hand.

"What do you say," Elliot said nudging her gently.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Cragen looked up at Elliot.

"So what is this baby's name?"

"Abigail Rae Stabler," Hannah called up to him from the ground.

"That is a pretty name."

Hannah smiled again.

"I know Liv was all about picking names by their meaning's. What does Abigail mean?"

"Actually I picked her name out. Abigail means father's joy or brings joy."

"It's perfect."

"That is what I thought."

"Mommy let me help pick the baby's name."

"She did? Well, you sure did a good job."

"Thank you."

"Well, Olivia is feeding Abby and we were just headed down to find something for dinner if you would like to join us?"

"Sure," he said reaching down for Hannah's hand.

She reached up for him and he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator.


	2. 2 The Little Things

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Two: The Little Things)_

Olivia sat in the nursery rocking the baby as she nursed her. Hannah appeared beside the chair and rubbed her fingers softly over Abigail's soft dark hair. Olivia smiled down at the curiosity of her daughter and her want to learn everything that had anything to do with taking care of the baby. Hannah stood there with her pink teddy bear dangling from one hand watching in silence as the baby nursed.

"Why don't you go ask daddy to hand you the bottle I sat out so you can feed her?"

Hannah smiled as her big brown eyes lit up and she ran from the room. She returned a few minutes later with the bottle. Olivia pulled Hannah into the rocking chair with her and helped her hold Abby with one arm and showed her how to hold the bottle with the other. Hannah leaned her head back against her mother as she watched the baby drink the breast milk from the bottle. Abby grunted and moved her little fingers and curled them around Hannah's finger.

"Look, mommy."

"Yeah, she likes it when you feed her." Olivia rocked the chair gently as she stared down at her two beautiful daughters.

Elliot walked quietly into the room a little while later to check on them and took a picture of Hannah feeding the baby.

When Abby was finished with the bottle Olivia handed it to Hannah and asked her to put it in the kitchen sink and she burped the baby. Hannah returned to the nursery and climbed up on her little step stool at the end of the changing table to hand Olivia the diaper and baby wipes.

Olivia changed Abby and dressed her in a little white sleeper with a bunny on the front of it. She carried the baby over to the crib and held her in one arm as she wound up the mobile with her free hand. She knelt down so that Hannah could kiss the baby good night then placed Abby inside her crib and turned on the little lamp beside the crib and turned off the overhead light in the room. She stood over the crib watching for just a second until the baby had closed her brown eyes and fallen asleep.

Olivia turned to see Hannah looking up at her with a book in one hand and her favorite blanket in the other.

"Mommy," she asked, "is the rocking chair just for babies? Or can big girls sit in it, too?"

Olivia smiled as she felt her tears rise at the thought of her first baby now being a big girl.

"No, honey. This chair is for babies and big girls."

Hannah grinned and climbed into it in her night gown and little fuzzy slippers.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Of course."

Olivia walked over to the chair and picked Hannah up sitting down and pulling her into her lap. Hannah quickly curled up on Olivia's lap covering them both with her blanket. She opened her book to the page that started the bedtime story she wanted her mother to read to her and leaned he head back against Olivia. She pulled her bear into her lap and covered it with the blanket as well and listened carefully as Olivia rocked her in the chair and read her the story.

Hannah was asleep before the story was even half finished. But Olivia looked down and kissed her gently and continued reading out loud until she had finished the story. She closed the book and sat it on the table beside the lamp and scooped Hannah up in her arms and carried her to her bed. She pulled off her little slippers and tucked her in before kissing her and turning to walk out of the room.

"Mommy?" She heard Hannah's tired little voice behind her.

"Yes, baby?" Olivia answered turning and walking back to her side.

"You forgot to kiss Rose good night," Hannah said holding up her teddy bear.

"I sure did." Olivia leaned in and kissed the top of the bear's head. "Good night, Rose. Good night, Hannah."

"Good night, mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too Hannah."

Olivia kissed her again.

"I'll send daddy in to tuck you in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Olivia reached over and turned on Hannah's night light and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

Hannah smiled and held tight to her bear.

A few minutes later Elliot entered the room to say good night to his daughter. He kissed her bear and then her and tucked her in tight. He pulled the door partially shut leaving just enough space so that they could hear her if she called to them, then headed down the hall to check on Abby.

Elliot leaned over the crib and brushed his fingertip through the baby girl's hair. He leaned in and kissed the top of her little head as he felt Olivia's arms wrap tightly around his waist. He turned around to pull her into his arms.

"Tell me how I got so lucky," he said smiling down at the sleeping baby.

Olivia smiled at him.

"I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful little girls who look just like their mother."

Elliot cupped his hand softly against the side of her face.

"I love you so much, Olivia."

"I love you, too."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her for a few minutes.

"We should go to bed, before she wakes up to be fed again."

"I am amazed that Hannah is doing so well with her."

"She loves helping out with Abby."

"I know, but Kathleen was about her age when the twins came along and she didn't want anything to do with them."

"Hannah is so curious about the baby and so gentle with her. She wants to help me with everything. And tonight she brought me her book and blanket and asked me to rock her and read to her."

"Momma's girl."

"Yeah. I think maybe she is just trying to figure out where she fits in to all of this. She isn't a baby anymore, but she isn't exactly a big kid yet either. Now mommy has a new baby. And as much as she wants to be a big girl, she still craves the attention the baby gets."

"We'll just have to be a little delicate with her for a while until she gets used to all of this. But I think she is doing great."

"She'll be fine daddy," Olivia said kissing her husband. "She just needs a little time to adjust."

Olivia locked her fingers in his and kissed his lips, then lead him to the bedroom. They climbed into bed and she snuggled in against him as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Elliot held her tight in his arms and watched her as she slept.

The next morning Elliot awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He sat up in bed to hear Hannah giggling in the other room. He smiled and shook his head. She was one of the cutest kids he had ever seen in his life and that was only partially due to the fact that she was his.

He sat up and got dressed. Then headed down the hall toward the living room. Abby was in her swing, cooing and sucking on her fist and Olivia was holding Hannah down in the floor tickling her.

"Hey," she said as she looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Daddy," Hannah squealed and ran to hug his leg.

Elliot smiled and leaned down to hug her.

"Good morning Hannah."

"Morning dad," she said placing her hand on her hip. "We've been waiting for you so we could eat breakfast."

"You have, huh? Well, why didn't you come in and wake me up?"

"I wanted to but mom wouldn't let me," she said pointing over her shoulder.

Elliot laughed.

"I just finished it. Then Hannah helped me feed Abby. I thought I would give you a few more minutes before I woke you up."

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," he said leaning down to kiss her. "Let's eat."

"Yeah," Hannah squealed as she ran to her chair at the table.

Olivia picked Abby up from her swing and carried her to the table sitting her in her bouncy seat on the edge of the table, as Elliot handed Hannah a plate. Olivia helped her cut up her eggs and toast while Elliot fixed their plates. Olivia poured the each a glass of juice and Elliot handed her a cup of coffee as they sat down and had a nice breakfast as a family.


	3. 3 An Old Friend

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Three: An Old Friend)_

Olivia sat in the floor playing with her girls while they watched cartoons and waited for Elliot to get home from work. She laid Abby on her back in the floor and twirled her fingers in her hair as she traced her little cheek. The baby smiled and cooed and kicked in excitement waving her little hands around before finally putting her fist in her mouth.

Hannah laughed and tickled her baby sister's belly causing Abby to cackle and reach for her. Olivia smiled watching them as they played together. Her two beautiful little girls, so perfect and she could never want anything more than this. Except for maybe a son. Later, much later. For now she was content. For the first time in her life, she knew without question that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Where she belonged. Here with her husband and her daughters, her family.

"Hannah, can you bring mommy a diaper and some wipes from the nursery?"

"Okay," she said standing up and running down the hall to retrieve the items for her mother.

Olivia changed the baby and looked at the clock. It was just after one o'clock and Elliot would be home around six. Tonight they had a special guest coming to dinner and she had a special meal planned. For now, she was going to attempt to get the girls down for a nap for at least an hour or so to ensure pleasant moods when their company arrived later. She might even catch a short one herself, she thought as she rolled up the wet diaper and went to throw it away.

"Hannah, why don't you find us a good movie and the three of us will go lay in mommy's bed and watch it."

"Mommy, I don't want to take a nap!"

"Don't fight me on this Hannah Grace. We can either put a movie on in mommy's room and lay down for a little while. Or you can go take a nap alone in your bed with no television."

Hannah wrinkled her eyebrows and scrunched her nose up in disapproval. She was obviously distressed by Olivia's control over the situation and this was her silent protest. But she looked so cute doing it that it took everything Olivia had in her not to smile or laugh. "Go now, get a movie. Sissy needs a nap and mommy is tired, too. If you don't want to go to sleep, you don't have to. But you are going to lay down for a couple of hours and rest."

Hannah stood there watching her mother as if calling her bluff.

"One," Olivia said as she picked Abby up from the floor. But Hannah didn't budge. "Two," Olivia tapped her foot and stared her daughter down.

Hannah's eyes filled with crocodile tears as they began to spill down her cheeks. "But mom."

"Now," Olivia pointed to the shelf that contained all of Hannah's movies. But Hannah just stood there. This normally would have frustrated Olivia beyond belief, but she had to respect this stubbornness in her daughter because she knew Hannah got it from her. "Three," Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay mom," Hannah scurried across the room to pick out a movie.

She had never really experienced what happened after her mother said three, but she didn't dare find out. The truth was Olivia wasn't really sure what she would do if Hannah ever pushed her that far either. She never spanked her children. She was more of a time out kind of parent. And Hannah hated time out. She would sit in her chair across the room with no TV or toys and pout until her time was up. Or daddy walked in and felt sorry for her and shortened her sentence. But he always had a little talk with her to make sure she understood whatever it was she did was wrong. Then he would send her to apologize to her mother.

Elliot had a soft spot for his little girls. And as much as she was mama's girl, Hannah at just under five years old, had already figure out how to work her big brown puppy dog eyes to get what ever she wanted from daddy. And now Abby had those same eyes and already had Elliot wrapped around her tiny fingers as well. Poor Elliot didn't stand a chance.

Olivia carried Abby to the bedroom and laid her on the bed as Hannah climbed in beside her. She had chosen the Disney movie _Beauty And The Beast_. But it didn't really matter what movie she chose, over the last five years Olivia had managed to memorize them all. She positioned Abby between she and Hannah on a pillow in the bed and pulled the blanket up over Hannah. She tucked Abby's baby blanket in around her and kissed her forehead then laid her head on the pillow.

Abby was the first to go. She had fallen asleep in about ten minutes. Hannah held out for about half an hour in protest until her little body just couldn't take anymore and her heavy eyes closed. Once both girls were asleep, Olivia turned her cell phone on vibrate and placed it beside the bed on the nightstand. She reached for the remote control and set the DVD to loop itself so that it would just continue to play when it was over. That way if one of the kids woke up before her, they would be occupied until she woke up. She kissed her little girls again and closed her eyes to try and catch a short nap before they woke up.

About two hours later Olivia could feel someone looking at her as she slept. She moaned softly but refused to open her eyes.

"Mommy," Hannah whispered softly. "Mom," she whispered again as she leaned her face close to Olivia's.

"What," Olivia whispered as she reached to the side of the bed and grabbed Hannah pulling her back into it. Hannah giggled and squealed as her mother tickled her.

"Abby waked up," Hannah announced pointing into the bed beside her mother.

"She did?" Olivia rolled over and picked up Abigail sitting the baby girl up on her stomach to look around. "There she is," Olivia said as Abby smiled again. "Well ladies, we gotta go get dinner started."

Olivia stood up from the bed and carried Abby to the living room and changed her again then laid her on a blanket in the floor with some toys for a little tummy time. She turned cartoons back on for Hannah as she played quietly in the floor with her sister.

"Hannah, do you want to call daddy for me?"

"Yeah," she squealed as she jumped up from the floor.

"Run in and get mommy's phone off the nightstand by the bed."

Olivia dialed Elliot's number and handed Hannah the phone.

"Hi daddy," she said with a smile as he answered. "I've been good. Mommy made me take a nap. Yes. Yes. Watching cartoons. Abby is playing in the floor with her toys. And mommy is cooking dinner. When are you coming home? Is that a long time? Yes, I will be good. I love you, too daddy. I will. I will. Okay." She held the phone out in front of her and yelled, "mommy he wants to talk to you!"

Olivia stepped around the counter and took the phone from Hannah. She placed her hand on the top of Hannah's head and guided her back toward the living room.

"Hey El, how's work?"

"It's alright. Fin and I are working on a lead. The usual. How about you?"

"Oh things are good here. We all took about a two hour nap and now the girls are playing in the living room floor and I am getting dinner started. How does Lasagna sound?"

"Really good. I'm starving, we were busy and missed lunch."

"Can you swing by and pick up a bottle of wine on your way home?"

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"I just thought with Jack coming in to visit, a glass of wine with dinner might be nice."

"Sounds good."

"I will see you later sweetheart."

"Bye, El. I love you."

"I love you, too baby."

She hung up the phone and watched as Hannah crawled across the floor to kiss Abby's forehead. She got up and ran to Olivia throwing her arms around her mothers waist. Olivia knelt down to look into her eyes and Hannah kissed her.

"Thank you, honey." Olivia kissed her back. "That was really sweet of you."

"Daddy told me to kiss you and Abby for him."

"We will have to tell daddy that you did a really good job."

Hannah smiled.

"I have an idea. Can you go over in that cabinet and see if there is a box of cake mix."

"Okay mommy," she smiled and ran off across the room.

Olivia walked to the living room and scooped up Abby in her arms and twirled her around in a circle. She placed a kiss on top her head then sat her into her swing. She returned to the kitchen as Hannah sat two boxes of cake mix on the table next to two containers of icing.

She slipped the lasagna into the oven then pulled out the ingredients for the cake. She poured everything into a large mixing bowl and mixed it up with the electric mixer until it was blended well. She pulled out a kitchen chair and pulled Hannah's hair into a ponytail, then handed her a wooden mixing spoon and let her stir the batter. Olivia greased a pan and dusted it lightly with some dry cake mix then poured Hannah's mixture into the cake pan and slid it into the oven.

Later after the cake had cooled she let Hannah help her spread the icing over it. It was a white cake with vanilla icing and they sprinkled coconut shavings lightly over it for a special touch.

"Good job Hannah. That looks really good."

She smiled.

"Now you need to get into the bathtub so you can get ready."

"Can I have toys?"

"Okay, but only for a little while. We don't have a lot of time."

Olivia started a bath as Hannah gathered her toys and tossed them in one by one. She grabbed Abby's bath seat and set it down into the water the gave the baby a quick bath as well. She pulled Abby from the water and carried her to the nursery and dressed her then put her back into her swing.

She let Hannah play in a bubble bath for a few minutes while she cut up a salad and laid out Hannah's clothes. She set the table and lit a few candles around the house. She returned to the bathroom and washed Hannah's hair then soaped her up and rinsed her off.

Hannah wrapped herself in a towel and moved to her bedroom to get dressed. Olivia blow dried her hair and pulled it into pigtails, twisting the ends between her fingers curling them until they bounced back upward.

"There you go, pretty girl." Olivia kissed her on the top of her head and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress with her hand. "try to keep clean, okay."

"I will mommy. Can I wear my necklace?"

"Sure."

Olivia pulled out the little heart necklace that Cragen had gotten for Hannah when she had Abby and handed it to her daughter. Hannah slipped it over her head and smiled.

"I have another idea. Come on," Olivia said as Hannah took her by the hand. She lead the her daughter into her bedroom and raised her to sit on the dresser in front of the mirror. She picked up a perfume bottle from the dresser and smelled it.

"This one," she said allowing Hannah to smell it.

"I like it," Hannah replied.

It was a light scent and Olivia misted just a bit onto the front of Hannah's dress. Olivia stepped back and pulled off her jeans and tee shirt, stepping into the dress she was wearing that evening.

"Can you zip mommy up?"

Hannah zipped the dress and smiled.

"You look pretty mommy."

"Thank you, honey."

Olivia took the clip out of her hair and flipped it upside down. She combed it and fluffed it with her fingers then flipped her head back up and tucked the stray strands into place. She handed Hannah a perfume bottle from the dresser and let her spray it on Olivia. Olivia picked up a tube of lipstick and put some on blotting with a tissue. The picked up a her gloss and put it over the lipstick. She put just a bit of clear gloss onto Hannah's bottom lip and watched as she pressed them together.

"You are so pretty," Olivia said with a smile twisting a pigtail in her fingers.

"Thanks mom," she smiled. "You are really pretty, too."

"Daddy will be home soon. Let's go check on your sister."

They headed back to the living room where Abby was now asleep in her swing once more. Before long Elliot had come home and Jack called saying he was on his way.

Olivia was in the living room when she heard the buzzer downstairs. She scooped up Abby in her arms and walked down to let him in.

"Hey," Jack said with gifts and flowers in his hands as she opened the door.

"Hi," she answered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous Olivia." He said looking down at Abby in her arms. "She looks just like Hannah did."

"Yeah, she does. Thank you. I hope you are hungry."

"Starving."

"Good, I made lasagna." She said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I love your lasagna."

Back in the apartment Hannah hugged and kissed on Jack. He gave her wrapped box with a doll in it.

"Thank you," she squealed with a smile.

"You are very welcome," he said kissing her forehead.

She climbed from his lap and ran to show Elliot.

"Look daddy!"

"Yeah, she's very pretty. You will have to give her a really pretty name."

"Yeah."

"So how is work?" Elliot asked Jack.

"It's good. I was in Japan last week."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I had a few days off there to kind of explore. It was interesting."

They sat down to dinner and had a perfect meal.

"I made a cake Jack," Hannah announced when the conversation had died down. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure."

Hannah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen to see the cake on the counter.

"That sure looks good, Hannah. You did a good job."

"Thanks. I let mommy help."

"Well, that was nice of you."

She smiled.

"Hannah, why don't I cut the cake and you can take plates to daddy and Jack."

She helped hand out the cake and as everyone ate, Olivia slipped off in the other room to nurse Abby. She returned a little while later and Jack stood up and took the baby from her arms.

"She is so perfect," he said looking at Olivia. "Elliot, you are one lucky man."

"I know I am."

"She looks just like you, Liv."

"Two for two, right?"

That evening Jack kissed Hannah good night as Olivia tucked her into bed. He held Abby as Elliot and Olivia walked him out.

"So when do you think you will be back around this way again?" Elliot asked.

"I'm really not sure. But I need to start coming around here more often. Spending more time with my two beautiful Goddaughters." He raised Abby and kissed her forehead as she grunted and cooed and smiled at him. He handed her off to Olivia and shook Elliot's hand. He leaned in and hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek the brushed his fingertips over Abby's little curls. "I'll see you soon sweetheart," he said as he turned to climb into his cab and head back to his hotel. A few hours sleep and a shower and he was gone again.


	4. 4 Time Apart

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Four: Time Apart)_

Time was passing so quickly and in six days was Abigail's first birthday. Olivia was putting the finishing touches on the guest list for the party. All of the little kids from her nursery school class, a few of Hannah's friends from her kindergarten class and of course all of the family and people from work.

Olivia took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone. She scrolled down to Jack's number and hit send.

"Hey you," he said as he answered his cell.

"Hi, where are you?"

Jack laughed. "As a matter of fact, I'm in Denver right now. I'm on a lay over and I'll be taking off in about two hours."

"Ahh. Old times, huh?"

"Yeah. You meet some pretty great people in the Denver airport."

"Actually, we met on the plane."

"True. So what's up? How are the girls?"

"Good. That is really why I am calling. Abby's first birthday is in six days and her party is next Saturday at two o'clock. I know you probably can't make it, but I wanted to invite you anyway. I sent you an invitation, but I know you are hardly ever home."

"Well, give me a few days to see what I can do. I might be able to switch off a couple of flights and at least stop by for a few hours."

"Jack, if it's too much trouble I understand. She's one year old, she'll understand."

"Olivia, she's my Goddaughter. And there is no where else I would rather be. I just have to see what I can do with work. I'm crazy about the girls. I carry pictures of them with me in my wallet."

Olivia smiled. "You do?"

"Yes. Liv, I know that everything between you and I, our past, seems like it could complicate things. But we're friends. I consider you and Elliot….my family. And the girls are the closest things I have to my own children. I like Elliot, he is a good man and takes care of his family. And if things were not going to work out between you and I, I am glad that you found someone like him."

"Thanks. Elliot really likes you, Jack. And the girls adore you."

"Liv, I have to go for now. I will see what I can do and I'll give you a call in a day or two."

"Okay."

Six days later Abigail's party went off without a hitch. Everyone was there, including Jack and they had a great time.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia sat at her desk with her pen in hand working on some notes for a case. They had been extremely busy with work lately and she had barely even seen Elliot. He and Munch had taken the brunt of the caseload, which required him to come in early and stay late a lot lately.

Cragen had tried to make sure to get Olivia home early to be with the girls during the evenings. This usually meant her taking a stack of files home to work on there after she had put the kids in bed.

For the last few weeks the kids hadn't even seen Elliot. He was up and gone before they were even awake. And didn't get home until well after the children were tucked into their beds for the night, only to repeat the cycle the next morning. He would come home and take a shower, then slip into their bedroom tucking them in tight and kissing their little foreheads each night before he headed off to bed himself.

Every morning at the table while eating her cereal Hannah would ask Olivia if daddy would be home before dinner. Or if she could stay up to wait for him to come home that night. Olivia wasn't sure what to tell her anymore. The truth was she didn't know when daddy would be home.

She sighed. It was just after noon and four and a half more hours until she could go pick her girls up. She hated being away from them, especially since they were also away from Elliot so much lately. She pulled a notepad from her desk and began to make a grocery list. She would go get the kids then take them with her to run a few errands before heading home to cook dinner.

"Olivia, I need you in interrogation room four please. Now," Cragen said as he walked toward his office.

She tossed her pen down on her desk and walked down the hall. She thought Munch and Elliot had this one handled. She stepped through the first door hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on through the double sided window before entering the room, but the blinds were closed from the inside.

Just then Elliot stepped in behind her.

"Looks like it's you and me on this one," he said as he raised an eyebrow and reached to open the door for her. "Just like old times."

"Yeah. Why are the blinds closed? Do you even know what this is about?"

"Nope. Must be hush, hush and they don't want anyone listening in."

"Where is Munch?"

"Cragen sent him out with Fin to bring the other guy in. What, you nervous?"

"No."

"Liv, we have done this a thousand times. It's like a game. And we play off each other very well in here. Just let it flow, we'll be okay."

"I know. I just wish I knew a little more about who it even is that we are questioning. Not to mention, what exactly it is that we are supposed to find out from him….or her. I hate walking into this blind."

"Yeah well, I don't know much more than you do." And with that Elliot pushed the door open and guided her into the room with his hand on the small of her back.

Olivia stood for a moment looking around the empty room. Next to the table they used for their interrogations were two metal folding chairs. In the center of the table a lit candle and carry out from one of her favorite restaurants. Elliot had gone through all of this trouble to set up a surprise lunch for her.

"Oh El," she said softly as she turned to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome honey," he said tracing the side of her face with his fingertip. "It has just been so long since we have had five minutes alone together. I have been so ties up with this case. And I worked through Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"It was two days ago. I guess you missed it, too. We always do something special for Valentine's Day. And this year, I didn't even realize until this morning that I had missed it. I hate being like this," he said as he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down in it. "I have not seen the girls awake in three weeks. I miss them like crazy. I miss you."

"We miss you too, El. Hannah asks me every morning if daddy will be here for dinner. And she wants to stay up and wait for you at night. And Abby has started calling me dada. But this will be over soon. Cragen said you guys are getting close."

"I hope so. I miss my wife and kids. Oh, that reminds me…. I have something for you. I was going to wait until later, but since we finally got a moment alone now…. I'd probably take advantage of it."

Olivia smiled as he placed a single white rose and a card onto the table in front of her.

"It is kind of a late Valentine's Day gift."

"Thank you," she said smelling the rose. She sat it on the table and opened the card. Inside were two theatre tickets for that Friday night."

"Elliot, these are great. And they are really good seats. But honey, what if you have to work? And this is tomorrow night. We don't have a sitter."

He leaned forward and slipped his hand into hers. "I have already taken care of all of the details. Maureen is coming by to stay with the girls. A limo will pick us up at seven o'clock for dinner and the show starts at nine. Afterwards we have a few hours out in the city in a limousine. I already worked it out with Cragen, after five o'clock tomorrow I am off all weekend. I want to do something with the kids, too. Maybe take them to a movie or something."

"You're amazing, you know that?" She smiled at him across the table.

"You are pretty amazing yourself," he said kissing her hand. "You should eat before it gets cold."

That evening after Olivia picked the girls up they went across town and did her shopping. Before heading home she stopped by a little sandwich shop across town.

"What are we doing here mommy?" Hannah asked from the back seat.

Olivia turned around to look at her and smiled. "How would you like to take daddy some dinner at work?"

"Yeah!" She squealed in excitement.

Olivia parked the car and took Abby from her seat. She held Hannah's hand as they walked inside and made their order. Hannah stood with her little fingers on the edge of the counter staring into the glass display case of fresh baked cookies as the man behind the counter wrapped up the food to go.

"Mommy?" She said softly looking up at Olivia as she pulled her wallet from her purse to pay the man.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we get daddy a cookie?"

Olivia looked down at Hannah and smiled. "You think daddy needs a cookie?"

"For desert. If he eats all of his supper."

Olivia knelt to look into her eyes. "I think that is a really good idea. Why don't you pick one out."

Hannah smiled and stood on her tip toes to peer through the glass. "That kind," she said pointing at a fudge cookie with chocolate chips.

"Okay." Olivia looked back at the man behind the counter. "We'll also take three of those."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hannah carried a bag of food in one hand and held tight to Olivia's hand with her other. Olivia held Abby on her hip and another bag of food. She buckled the baby into the car and watched as Hannah buckled her booster seat. She drove across town and back to the precinct.

"Mommy, can I carry daddy's food?"

"Sure honey," Olivia said handing her the bag just before they stepped off the elevator.

"Daddy!" Hannah ran to Elliot as soon as she saw him. She sat the bag on his desk and climbed into his lap throwing her little arms around his neck. "I missed you daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Tonight," he answered looking into her big brown eyes, "but you an sissy will already be asleep. I will be home all weekend though and I think we should all do something special. What do you think?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know."

"You be thinking about it," he said smiling up at Olivia. "Maybe Saturday daddy can cook you pancakes for breakfast while we watch cartoons. Would you like that?"

"Yes. With peanut butter?"

"If you want peanut butter, yes."

Hannah smiled. "We brought you supper dad," she said pointing at the bag. "And a cookie for desert, but you have to eat all your supper first," she whispered.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Elliot handing him Abby, then took a seat at her desk. "Hannah."

"Yeah, mommy?"

She walked over to her mother as Olivia handed her the other paper bag. Olivia pointed over to Munch's desk. Hannah smiled and ran over to climb up into his lap.

"We brought you supper too uncle Munch!"

"Well thank you Hannah," he said as she finally settled on his knee and began to pull the contents from the bag setting them on his desk.

"Mom gots cookies too, but you have to eat all of your supper first."

"Thanks Liv," he called looking across his desk at Olivia.

"No problem. I didn't figure you guys would be breaking for dinner any time soon. And if you did it would probably be pizza for the fourth time this week. But Hannah picked out the cookies."

Munch looked over at Elliot. "You know if you carry that kid around all of the time she will never learn to walk."

"She walks," Elliot replied returning from the soda machine with his daughter in his arms as he tossed a coke can to Munch.

He walked over to his chair and stood Abby up beside it. She held on to the chair and watched her father as he turned and walked a few feet away from her.

"Dada," she cooed in protest as she pointed at him.

"I'm right here Abby. Come to daddy," Elliot said kneeling in the floor and reaching out for her.

Abby smiled then turned to look at Olivia as if asking permission.

"Go get daddy Abby," Olivia said with a smile as Abigail laughed. She cooed and pointed at Elliot once more. "Da!"

"Come on Abby," Elliot called reaching out to her again.

She smiled and let go of the chair and walked with ease to her father.

"Good girl," Elliot said scooping her up and peppering kisses all over her cheeks as she laughed.

"Well," Munch said with a dumfounded look on his face.

"I told you she walks."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago. She was standing at the coffee table one day and she just took off."

"They are both getting so big."

"Tell me about it. I have only seen them sleeping for the last three weeks."

"Here Hannah," Olivia said breaking the third cookie in half. She handed half to Hannah and the other half to Abby. "That is it for now. We have to go soon and we'll have supper when we get home."

"Thank you, mommy." Hannah gave her mother a chocolate kiss.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

They sat and visited with Elliot and Munch while the girls finished their cookie and the guys their Philly steak sandwiches. Munch kept slipping Hannah fries and bought her an orange soda from the machine.

"Well, we should get going."

Elliot stood and kissed his wife then kissed Abby and handed her to Olivia.

"Hannah, tell daddy and uncle munch good night."

"Do we have to go mommy?"

"Yes, honey we do. It is seven o'clock and I still have to fix supper and you both need a bath. Bedtime is at eight thirty. And daddy and uncle Munch have a lot of work to do."

Hannah started to tear up.

"Hannah," Elliot said softly as he picked her up and hugged her, "I know you miss daddy. Daddy misses you, too. But I will be home tomorrow night for a little while so we can play before bedtime."

"Can we read a bedtime story?" She asked wiping little tears from her eyes.

"Whatever story you want. Then mommy and daddy have to leave for a little while and Maureen is going to baby sit. And Saturday morning you and I have a date to eat peanut butter pancakes and watch cartoons."

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"Will you wake me up so I can help make the pancakes?"

"Okay. You can help make pancakes."

She smiled as Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Now give daddy and uncle Munch hugs. You go with mommy and be a god girl. I love you Hannah Grace." Elliot wiped the tears from her cheeks and put her down as she hugged him tight and kissed him good night.

"Good night daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too baby girl."

Hannah turned and ran to hug and kiss Munch.

"Good night uncle Munch. I love you."

"Good night Hannah. Thank you for the cookie," Munch said kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome."

Olivia headed home to feed the kids and get them into bed. It was just after midnight when Elliot got home. He walked down the hall and into the girls' room to tuck them into their beds and give them kisses. He then headed down the hall to find Olivia asleep on his pillow with the television on. He smiled in the dark and stepped into their bathroom to shower.

He crawled into bed beside his wife as she opened her eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep. I was trying to wait for you. What time is it?"

"About twelve thirty. I'm sorry, I'm so late." Elliot cupped his hand and placed it against her cheek. He kissed her forehead and lowered her head to his chest.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you are home."

Elliot kissed her softly trying to be romantic, but Olivia was already half asleep once more.

"Liv, thank you for bringing the kids by to see me."

"No problem," she mumbled softly with her eyes closed. "They just really missed you. I thought it would be nice."

"It was very nice. I hate being away from you guys like this."

"I know," she said as her tired eyes fluttered open. "But hopefully this will all be over soon and you won't have to stay late."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too. Good night, Elliot."

"Good night, sweetheart."


	5. 5 Making Up For Lost Time

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Five: Making Up For Lost Time)_

Tonight was date night and Olivia buzzed around the bedroom getting dressed as Maureen played in the living room with the girls. She smiled as she heard the excitement in Hannah's voice when Elliot walked in.

Olivia sauntered down the hall in her little black dress.

"Hey," she said folding her arms in front of her as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey," Elliot replied looking up at her across the room.

"Wow Olivia, you look great." Maureen smiled at her from the floor.

"Thanks, honey. You'd better get ready. The car will be here in an hour," she said looking at Elliot.

"That won't take but a minute. First, I owe my daughter a bedtime story." With that Elliot pulled book from behind his back and handed it to Hannah.

"A new book! What one is this daddy?"

"It about a princess and her puppy dog. Do you already have this one?"

"No," Hannah smiled.

"Why don't you go put your pajamas on and daddy will be in in a minute to get Abby ready. And we can read the story."

"Okay."

"Hannah, tell Maureen good night."

"Good night, Maureen." Hannah hugged her big sister tight.

"Why don't I help you get ready for bed?"

"Okay."

"Here dad, I get Abby changed and ready for bed." Maureen said taking the baby from Elliot.

Elliot stepped into the bedroom to change into his clothes for the evening. He returned to the girls' bedroom as Hannah crawled into her bed and handed him the book. Maureen handed Abby to her father and took a seat at the foot of the bed as he began to read the story to his three daughters.

Olivia stood in the doorway and watched the four of them as the two little ones drifted off to sleep. Elliot closed the book and sat it on the night stand next to Hannah's lamp. He walked across the room and kissed Abby as he laid her into her crib and tucked her blanket around her. He turned to tuck Hannah in and kiss her gently, then turned on the nightlight before leaving their room.

Elliot moved back to the bedroom to finish getting ready. A few minutes later his cell phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, thank you." He closed the phone and returned to the living room where Olivia and Maureen were talking. "We gotta go baby, our car is here."

"Okay," she said with a smile as reached for her coat and purse. "Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. Emergency numbers are on the paper next to the phone. I have my cell phone on and you can call or text me at any time."

"Liv, you can't keep your phone on in the theatre," Elliot interrupted her.

"I'll keep it on vibrate. Do not hesitate. Any questions or anything."

"I will. Olivia, I have baby sat before. Everything will be fine."

Olivia laughed. "I know. I'm sorry sweetheart. I just don't leave them, ever. We'll be back before midnight."

Maureen hugged Olivia and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm just glad to see the two of you get out for a little while. Go and have fun. Things will be fine here."

Elliot took his wife to a romantic dinner by candle light and some slow dancing to the house band. Afterward they attended a production of _Chicago_. Theatre was not exactly Elliot' thing, but it was something that Olivia enjoyed and tonight was about spending quality time with his wife. He would do anything to see her smile.

Half way through the show Olivia felt her phone vibrating and opened it to read the text message Maureen had sent her to let her know that everything was fine. Olivia smiled and closed the phone again.

"Is everything alright?" Elliot asked leaning in to her.

"Yeah. Maureen just sent me a text to tell me everything is fine."

"She knows your worried."

"I trust her, Elliot. I really do. I have just never left them like this. Maybe once I think since Abby was born and it was only for a couple of hours. She's a good kid and I know the girls are fine. But I can't help but worry."

"You worry because you care. You are a good mother, Olivia. Those kids are your world. I understand that, because they are my world too. All of them."

"All of them," she echoed with a smile as she placed a soft kiss against his lips.

After the show they enjoyed the lights of the city from the back of the limo for a little while as they drank wine and talked. It had been so long since they had been alone together, Elliot almost felt as if he had been neglecting her.

"It's getting late. We should go home," Olivia said softly as she slipped her hand into his.

"We have the car for another hour. Maureen said it is fine if we're late. She can crash on the couch and Hannah and I can make her pancakes in the morning. Stay here with me," Elliot whispered against her ear as he pressed the button to close the privacy divider. "There, now we are alone."

"Elliot," Olivia said shaking her head as she gazed into his eyes.

"What? You ever have sex in a limo?"

"No and I'm not about to start now."

"Honey, he can't see us. And as long as you don't scream, he won't hear us. It's just you and me back here beautiful."

Olivia laughed as Elliot kissed against her ear. She could tell she was a little tipsy from all of the wine that evening. And it had been nearly a month since they had sex. The truth was, she wanted it too.

She moaned softly as he slipped his hand under her dress and traced his fingertips up and down her thighs teasing her. Within moments, Olivia had left her own seat and found herself straddled across Elliot's lap looking into his eyes as they kissed passionately.

She raised up and leaned back a little as he pulled her panties off and tucked them into his jacket pocket so they didn't lose them in the car. She reached to unbutton his pants and slipped her hand down the front of his boxers as she pressed her mouth to his. A few minutes later Olivia slid off his lap and into the floor as she lowered her mouth onto him. Elliot twisted his fingers in her neatly pinned hair and moaned softly as she continued with the fellatio.

Several minutes later she was in his lap again and kissing and biting gently on his neck as he positioned himself to enter her. Olivia lowered her body onto him and stared into his eyes as they made love in the back of the limousine as it drove around the city.

Elliot kissed across her collar bone and shoulders as she moved on him. Olivia tipped her head back and moaned softly allowing the spaghetti straps of her black dress to fall from her shoulders. After a little while Elliot moved to lay her down in the seat. He moved in above her and entered her again. Olivia raised her knee and slid her hand down to his hips pulling him toward her with each thrust. She moaned softly and clawed at him above his clothing as she began to tremble underneath her husband.

"There we go," Elliot exhaled softly.

Olivia bit her bottom lip to try to keep from alerting the driver to their current situation. Elliot smiled down at her as he sped up, knowing how badly she wanted to yell out in ecstasy. Before long she leaned forward to bite gently against his shoulder and moan through their finish.

Olivia laughed as Elliot fell over her in the back seat of the car.

"So much for not having sex in the limo."

"You started it," Elliot said kissing her collar bone as he sat up.

Olivia sat up and leaned against the door of the car as she stared at him. She smiled and had just a bit of a rosy tint from the combination of red wine and amazing sex. She smiled across the car at Elliot as she sat up and began to look around the in the seat.

"Looking for these?"

Olivia looked up at him as he dangled her black lace bikini underwear from his fingertips.

"Elliot," she pulled them from his hand and fumbled around to put them back on in the moving vehicle.

Olivia settled against her husband as he poured them each another glass of wine to unwind. Half an hour later they were climbing the stairs to the apartment. Elliot held tight to her hand and stood in front of their door and stared into her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"What was that?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I was kissing you good night. The end of a date, especially a good one and we are standing outside your door."

Olivia smiled. "That's sweet El. But we're an old married couple now."

"Being married doesn't make us old. And just because we are married and have kids doesn't mean we can't have romance, too. Maureen was right. We should get out like this more often."

"If we don't get back inside soon, we won't have a babysitter next time."

Elliot turned the key in the door. They stepped inside and Olivia hung up her coat and sat her purse on the table by the door. She walked toward the hall to check on the girls and noticed Maureen asleep on the couch.

"El look," she said.

Elliot smiled. "I'll get her a blanket and pillow."

"I'm gonna check on the girls."

Elliot climbed into bed beside Olivia and put his arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, El."

She turned her head to stare at him across the pillow. She smiled a seductive smile and rolled over flipping one leg over him. She sat up on him and pulled her gown over her head tossing it into the floor.

When they were finished making love Olivia laid against Elliot's chest trying to catch her breath. Elliot smoothed his hand over her bare back and she laughed.

"God we're amazing."

"Yes we are. Ooh, I almost forgot to take my pill," she said climbing from the bed with the sheet around her and stepping into their bathroom for a moment.

"Better watch it. That's how we got Hannah."

"No," she said as she climbed back into the bed and curled against him. "Hannah was our picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Yeah, remember? The boy scout camp. We hiked two miles into the woods and you were so afraid someone would see us if we had sex. That was the last time before we broke up. I got pregnant that day."

"I'm sorry baby," he said with tears in his eyes as he cupped his hand against her face.

"You did what you thought was best. And you're here now. That's all that matters. We're together now."

"I should have been there Olivia. When you were pregnant. I wasn't even there when she was born."

"But you are her daddy, Elliot. She's crazy about you."

"And now we have Abby. Two beautiful little girls. And they both look exactly like you. And Hannah, she is more you every day."

Olivia laughed and kissed him passionately. She raised up over him to kiss him again.

"Again?"

"You don't want to?"

"I want to. Shit, baby I always want to. But once is usually enough for you."

"That isn't true. I usually wake you up for sex."

"You're right you do. I love that about you. I love everything about you."

Olivia laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

"We have a lot to make up for," she whispered against his mouth.

"You're right. We do."

The next morning Olivia opened her eyes and listened to the sounds of Elliot and the girls making breakfast in the kitchen. Her head was pounding and she felt a bit hung over. She wasn't quite sure if it was front the wine or just exhaustion from the five times they had sex the night before. She groaned and sat up reaching for her robe on the chair and heading for the shower.

She stood under the stream of hot water letting it pour down her back and loosen her tense muscles. She climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel and stood at the bathroom counter brushing her teeth. She slipped on a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants and joined her family in the kitchen.

Maureen sat at the table with a plate eating her pancakes and drinking a cup of coffee. Elliot was spreading the peanut butter over Hannah's pancakes, something she had seen her mother do and now she wouldn't eat them without it. And Abby sat in her high chair with her hair in little pigtails and her face covered in syrup, her sippy cup of milk in one hand and her little plastic fork in the other.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Abby called out with a big smile as Olivia stood beside her.

"Good morning baby girl," Olivia said kissing the baby on the top of her head. "Napkin Hannah Grace," she said as she caught the trail of syrup dripping down Hannah's chin with a napkin and wiped it away. She handed Hannah the napkin and tucked another into the collar of her shirt to protect her clothing from the gooey mess.

"Thanks mom," Hannah mumbled through a mouth full of peanut butter pancakes.

Olivia sat on a barstool between her daughters as Elliot slid her coffee cup across the counter to her. He placed two pancakes on a plate and covered them with a thick layer of creamy peanut butter then poured syrup over them. He laid a fork and knife on the edge of the plate and slid it across the counter to her.

"Here babe, just the way you like them."

"Thanks El," she said with a smile.

The coffee and shower seemed to help with her hang over. But the super sweet and gooey pancakes were not such a good idea. Half way through breakfast Olivia quietly got up and made her way to their bathroom.

Elliot was the only one who had caught on to the situation and asked Maureen to keep an eye on the girls for a moment. He walked down the hall and tapped lightly against the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Olivia called out to him.

Elliot pushed the door open to find her sitting in the floor holding her stomach. She looked pale and he could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"You okay?" He asked extending a hand to help her up from the cold of the bathroom tile.

"I'll be alright. I guess I just had too much to drink last night and it's catching up with me."

"I believe that. You probably drank a bottle and a half of wine by yourself last night."

"I drink it all of the time and it never bothers me."

"Yeah, but then it got all shook up from all of the sex."

Olivia laughed a little at his stupid joke.

"Don't make me laugh," she groaned and slid her hand to her forehead again.

"You want me to go get you something?" He asked rubbing little circles on her back.

She stood up and opened the medicine cabinet.

"No, I'll just take some of this pink stuff once my stomach settles a little more."

"That crap is nasty. It makes me throw up."

"I know, this is the bottle I bought last year when you had the flu. It isn't even opened."

"I'm gonna get back to the kids, Maureen has to head back to the dorm after breakfast."

"I'll be in there in a few minutes. I need to take some of this and brush my teeth. But I want to spend a little time with her before she goes."

Elliot kissed her forehead and headed back down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Several minutes later Olivia returned and joined in the conversation.

"Bite," Abby said holding her fork up to share with Olivia.

"No thank you honey," Olivia answered with a soft smile. "I think mommy needs to give you a bath after breakfast," she said wiping the syrup from her little mouth and nose with a wash cloth. "So Maureen, how's school?"

"It's okay. I'm doing really well, I think. They have not posted any grades yet this semester."

"I'm sure you're doing fine honey," Elliot chimed in. "The kid has never made a grade below an _A_ her entire life. I wish I had done half that well in school."

"Yes, dad. But college is an entirely different situation. Everything is different. And I am through all of my general courses and getting into my specialty classes. It is pretty much all math and science from here on. I can't just go good anymore dad. I have to be one of the best if I want to get into a good medical school."

"Wow. Have you thought about what you want to specialize in?" Olivia asked taking another sip from her coffee.

"Pediatrics. I love kids. And I figure I have had enough experience working with them. It's perfect."

"Well, you certainly have a way with these two," Olivia added. "Here you go honey," Olivia said handing Maureen two twenty dollar bills from her purse.

"Liv, you don't have to pay me to watch the girls. They are my little sisters."

"I know Maureen, but you gave up your Friday night to stay with them. And I would much rather know that it is you here with them than just some babysitter someone recommended."

"Really Olivia, I love spending time with them. And with classes and work the way things have been I hardly ever get to see them."

"Alright," Olivia said digging in her purse. "Here." She dropped a little silver door key on the table and slid it over to Maureen. "Now you have a key and you are more than welcome to come over here any time you want. Keep the money. I was in college once. You can always use extra cash."

"I just don't think you should have to pay me to baby sit my sisters."

Elliot stood back and watched his wife bargain with his daughter. They were both pretty persuasive and set in their ways and he was very interested to see who would win this debate.

"Okay," Olivia said picking the cash up from the table, "then I won't pay you for babysitting."

"Good," Maureen said with an accomplished smile.

Olivia pulled another ten dollar bill from her purse and rolled the cash together. She leaned in to hug Maureen and thanked her as she slipped the cash into her pocket. It wasn't until a little later when he was actually leaving that Maureen noticed the money. She laughed and looked at Olivia.

"What? I can't give my kid money?"

Maureen realized in that moment that Olivia was even more stubborn than she was. "Thanks' Liv."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Olivia hugged her again. "But I do expect you to use that key."

"Okay. Bye dad," she said hugging her father.

"Bye baby," Elliot hugged and kissed his oldest child then she turned to go.

He turned and looked at Olivia and laughed.

"What?"

"I knew you would win. You are so stubborn."

Olivia laughed. "So is she. Most kids would take the money and run. She is just like her father," Olivia said leaning in to kiss him. "She's a great kid."

"Yes she is. Makes dad proud. They all do. You feeling better?"

"Still a little queasy, but I will be okay."

"I was thinking we could all get ready and take the girls to the museum. I think Hannah would get a kick out of the dinosaurs and mummy's. Then some lunch and maybe a movie. I'd like to take her by Barnes And Noble and let her pick out a new book. Make a day of it."

"You spoil her."

"Liv, what good is it to have children if you can't spoil them. Besides, she loves books and that is a hobby I want to encourage. If we keep getting her new books, that gives me new excuses to read to her at night. It wont be long and she'll be telling daddy she is too big for that. They grow fast, Liv. I'm trying to take advantage of every moment."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I guess spoiling her with books is better than spoiling her with toys. And her class is starting working on reading at school. Before long she can read you the bedtime story."

That night they returned from their long and busy family day of fun. Olivia carried Abby asleep in her arms as Elliot carried Hannah. They put the kids into their beds tucking them in. Elliot tucked Hannah's stuffed dinosaur from the museum into the bed beside her. And placed Abby's next to her in the crib. Olivia neatly stacked the ten new books Elliot had bought for the girls onto their book shelf and smiled. Elliot definitely had a weakness for his little girls. And he didn't know how to tell them no.

They climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been a long day for the entire family.


	6. 6 Expecting The Unexpected

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Six: Expecting The Unexpected)_

"Say something," Olivia said staring at Elliot across the bed.

"What do you want me to say, Liv?"

"I don't know. Say it's great or it's wonderful or it suck's, anything. Say you're scared, too."

"Why would I be scared?"

"This is a big thing, Elliot. And it kind of snuck up on us without warning. We didn't plan this, it just happened. And now we have to figure out how to face it. I'm scared."

"My God, Olivia. You talk like it is the end of the world."

"And you act like nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed!"

Olivia stared at him shaking her head. "Forget it!"

She climbed from the bed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water then went into the living room to sit on the couch.

She felt horrible for the way she felt, but those were her true feelings and denying them would only be lying to herself. She took a deep breath and twisted the cap off the bottle. What the hell did he know anyway? He was always the optimist, glass is half full, kind of person. Leaving her to be the level headed realistic truth seeker, who had no choice but to see things for what they were in life. And this was quite a wake up call.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Elliot asked flipping the switch on the wall to turn on the lamp beside her on the end table.

"I like the dark," she replied stubbornly as she reached up and turned off the lamp.

The room was silent for a moment as Elliot heard only the sound of her exhale in frustration. He walked across the room in the dark and sat beside her on the couch. He could see only the shadow of her in the dark as she sat with her knees raised to her chest.

"Talk to me."

"I tried to talk to you, Elliot and you just want to pretend that everything is perfect."

"I am still a little shocked that this could even happen."

"I don't know why you would be. We have two kids together already."

"I know. But with Hannah, you missed your pill. And it took us months of trying to get pregnant with Abby. I just figured you were on the pill….did you miss one?"

"No! I didn't miss anything! Except my period for the last two months! Apparently my birth control pills are no match for your super sperm!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be a little happy about the fact that I am going to be a father again. Do you not want this baby?"

Olivia raised her tear filled eyes and stared at him in the dark. "Don't be ridiculous!" She stood and walked back into the kitchen to sit at the bar.

Elliot leaned over the arm of the couch and turned the lamp back on. He could tell by the way she was sitting she was crying.

"So you are angry at me because you are pregnant?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Olivia, being pissed off is not going to help the situation any."

"You know what? Don't! Just don't talk to me right now!" She walked back into the bedroom and closed the door.

Elliot followed her, but the door was now locked. "Olivia, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed," she said through the door.

"What about me?"

She opened the door and handed him his pillow. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"You are kidding me!"

"No, I need some space! Besides if you sleep in this bed I am liable to get knocked up again before morning!" She pushed the door shut again and crawled in to bed.

The night was long, cold and lonely. Neither of them slept well at all. Olivia finally gave up around five o'clock in the morning after hours of cat naps between tossing and turning. She was so frustrated and scared and angry at him for not even trying to understand how she felt. And her morning sickness was about to kick in again. She stood up and walked quietly into the living room. Elliot laid sprawled out in a most unattractive manor across the couch with his pillow over his head and his blanket hanging off into the floor. Olivia shook her head. She walked around the counter into the kitchen and pulled a package of saltine crackers from the cabinet. She started the coffee and headed for the shower.

She got the girls up and dressed then sent them to the kitchen for breakfast. Hannah woke Elliot as she climbed onto him on the couch for a "monster hug" before breakfast. Olivia cooked breakfast, but did not fix him a plate like she normally did. After she fed the kids and got them cleaned up she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Olivia dropped Hannah off at school and Abby off at her nursery school, then headed for work. She was still so angry with Elliot it was unreal and they had not said two words to each other all morning and only exchanged a few not so pleasant looks. This was the first big fight they had really had, but it really bothered her that he was not at least trying to be more understanding of her feelings. He was so quick to judge her and assume she was trying to get rid of this baby and it hurt that he made such accusations.

She walked in and hung her jacket over the back of her chair. Tossing her things onto the desk she made her way to the coffee pot. Remembering the tiny organism now developing inside her, she poured the coffee out of her cup and filled it with hot water. She had just settled at her desk to enjoy her breakfast of saltine crackers and hot decaffeinated tea, when Fin came in talking about some guys across town he needed to question for a case.

Olivia looked over at Elliot's empty desk. He was running late this morning and was not in yet. Munch had a court appearance this morning and wouldn't be in until later either.

"Would you care if I rode along?" She asked pulling the tea bag from her cup and tossing it into the trash can.

"Elliot's not gonna miss ya?"

"Nah, he's running late. I'll catch up to him later."

"Sure."

She poured her tea into a travel mug and grabbed a few crackers from the package as they headed out the door.

Three hours later, Olivia walked into the bullpen and headed for her desk completely ignoring Elliot as he sat at his. She had made it a point to avoid Elliot all morning and had been working with Fin running down leads. Elliot focused his attention on rubbing the crick in his neck he got from sleeping on the couch. She was still pretty steamed about their argument the night before and could not believe that Elliot was not a leas attempting to understand her feelings about their current situation. He was being so pig headed about the entire thing.

Fin watched as she circled completely around her desk and headed back to the coffee pot. Elliot spun around in his chair to watch her as she made herself another cup of decaffeinated tea. Olivia gripped a stack of files in her hand and walked back toward her desk sitting her coffee mug down on it.

"You still not talking to me?" He said staring her down.

Fin and Munch looked at each other then over at Olivia. Both wondering what was going on between she and Elliot. Both smart enough to know better than to ask her.

Olivia tossed the stack of files down on the desk causing a loud crashing noise and shot a pissed off glare at her husband across the desk. She walked into the locker room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Damn Elliot, what'd you do to her?" Fin asked with a confused look on his face.

Elliot looked up and scratched the side of his head as Fin and Munch stared at him with questions in their eyes.

"I knocked her up!"

Elliot got up from the desk and walked back into the locker room in an attempt to make peace with his wife. This childish fight had gone on long enough and was not helping anything at all. He opened the door and stepped inside leaning against the wall to stare at her across the room sitting on the bench with her hand on her stomach.

"Olivia, tell me. Do you not want to have this baby?"

"Don't be an ass! I don't believe in abortion! You know that!"

"But you don't want another baby?"

She rubbed her hands over her face and exhaled deeply. "I can't believe you are even asking me this!" She lowered her hands and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"But if we had the choice…if things were different and you were not already pregnant, would you want another baby?"

"No." She crossed her arms in front of her and stared up at him.

"No?"

"God damn it, Elliot! Can you please, just for a moment think realistically about this? We can't afford another baby! We can barely support the two we have now! You are working all the time and we hardly ever see you. I am trying to balance work and still be home early enough to spend time with them before I have to put them in bed. I don't have enough time built up for maternity leave, not to mention our apartment is not big enough for another child! We are barely making it as it is! And babies are expensive. Abby is barely a year old and is not even out of diapers yet. And my body has barely recovered from being pregnant with her. We are in no way prepared for another child!"

Elliot was not sure what to say to her. He sat down on the bench beside her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Have it."

"Do you want to give it up?"

"I don't want to, Elliot. But I cannot help but wonder if…"

"No way is my kid going to be raised by total strangers!"

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Olivia?"

"I just feel, so overwhelmed. I feel like by having another baby we are taking away from them."

"That is not true, Liv. We will make it work. I will find a way to provide for this family and our kids, all of our kids will have everything. I promise. This just came as a surprise and was a little unexpected. It is kind of scary, but it is also exciting. We're going to have a baby, Olivia. And who knows, this one may even be a boy. Honey, try not to worry. Just let yourself be excited and happy."

"I am excited, Elliot. I just worry, too. Our kids deserve the best. All of our kids," she said placing her hand on her belly as a tear fell from her cheek. "I just want to know that this kid gets everything he or she deserves. And it scares me, because I am not sure we can give it to him."

"Him?" Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed nervously as Elliot wiped a tear from her eye. "I am just saying, this pregnancy is exciting and of course this baby is good news. But it is also going to be a lot of work. Things are going to be a lot harder with three than they were with two. And I am scared."

"Liv, it's okay to be scared. As long as you know that you will be okay. We will be okay. I am your husband and the father of all eight of these kids. I will find a way to make sure that this entire family is well taken care of. I promise. Now can you do one thing for me?"

"What is that?"

"Show me your pretty smile."

Olivia looked at him.

"Aww, come on."

She laughed a little and smiled.

"Now, don't you feel better?"

"I do, actually. I hate us fighting."

"So do I." He sat down on the bench beside her and leaned her back into him to hold her for a minute. Elliot kissed the side of her head and smiled. "We're gonna have a baby," he said softly.

"In July," she said softly.

"I love you," Elliot said hugging her as he smoothed his hands over her soon to be baby belly.

"I love you too, El."

He kissed the top of her head softly.

"I think we should go ahead and start looking for a bigger place."

"We can't afford…"

"I will take care of it. I will get a loan. We can buy a place and rent out this apartment. That will give us a little extra income."

"I want to stay in Manhattan."

"Then we will. Baby, it will all work out. You'll see. Just take a deep breath."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "We should tell the girls tonight."

"Well, Abby is not really big enough to understand just yet. But Hannah will be very excited."

"We can invite the other kids for dinner Sunday after church and tell them then."

"Sounds good."

"I need to call my doctor and make an appointment."

"Let me know when and I will take you."

She stared into his eyes. "Elliot."

"Yes?"

"There was never a moment when I didn't want this baby. I need you to know that. I never considered having an abortion or giving the baby up."

"I know that."

"I was…am just scared."

"I know sweetheart, but we are going to be okay. We all are."


	7. 7 A Perfect Family

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Seven: A Perfect Family)_

Olivia opened her eyes in the glow of the television. She stared for a moment at the wall straight ahead as she laid across the bed on her side. She listened for a moment as she heard the apartment door open. She raised up on the bed and listened to the low but muffled sounds of the television. Her eyes shifted to the clock on the night stand as her hand rested on her baby bump, it was now just after eight o'clock. Elliot was working late again and she must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

She slid off the bed and clicked the button on the remote control to turn off the television. She walked down the hall in the dark. Passing the nursery she peeked quietly through the small opening of the door to check on the children. By the soft glow of the night light she could see Hannah curled up in her bed with her teddy bear and in the crib, little Abby sucking on her pacifier and clutching her blanket.

Olivia continued down the hall and into the dark kitchen. "I waited for you," she said softly.

Elliot jumped, a little startled, having not seen her through the dark. "I'm sorry baby. We got tied up and then Cragen wanted all of the paperwork done tonight before we left. I brought dinner home, since I didn't get to cook for you like I had promised. I was putting it away, the apartment was dark I figured you went to bed." He raised his hand to sit a bottle of wine on the counter beside a dozen red roses.

Olivia smiled as he reached over to turn on the kitchen light. "I must have fallen asleep. I was a little queasy earlier and laid down for just a minute. What is all of this?"

"This is the dinner I promised you." Elliot raised his hand to her forehead. "You sick baby?"

"No, I'm pregnant, El. It will pass. I had it with the other two."

Elliot kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He slipped his hand into hers. "Here," he handed her the roses.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "But what are they for?"

"I can't buy my beautiful wife roses for no reason?"

Olivia smiled again as he kissed her lips. Elliot smoothed his hand over her belly as the baby began to kick his hand. "I never get enough of that," he said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you get your fill this time. Because this is the last one," she said placing her hand under her belly as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this though."

"Miss what?"

"Seeing you pregnant. You are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen."

"I look like a whale, Elliot."

"But a pretty whale," he said with a smile. He held his hand against her belly and leaned down to kiss it. "Don't tell me you are not going to miss this."

"What? The cravings and the vomiting and kicking under my ribs? And the raging hormones and water weight and swelling and those nasty prenatal vitamins? And the pelvic examines and being checked for dilation and my water breaking at the worst moment? Or worse, not breaking at all and having to be induced, like with Abby. The back pain and insomnia and labor and contractions and ripping in half so that an eight pound human can emerge from my body? Baby, I'm not so sure I will miss it."

"It sounds pretty awful. The way you put it I am not sure why any woman would choose to reproduce."

"It's not all bad," she said rubbing little circles on her belly until the baby calmed. "Once you get past the morning sickness, _if _you get past the morning sickness, sometimes it can be kind of amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Yes. You have this tiny little person inside you. And you can feel it kick and move and grow. Feeling the baby, all three of my babies, move inside me is the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. Then you get the excitement of hearing the heart beat and seeing the ultrasounds and picking out the nursery and buying all of those adorable clothes. And the first time you hear the baby cry. When the doctor brings her to you and you finally get to meet her. That tiny little person who moved inside you and kicked you all that time. And you hold her and look into her beautiful eyes. You start to realize that your entire world now revolves around her. That part, I am going to miss."

"You almost sound like maybe you are not so sure about not wanting any more."

"Honey, I think three is plenty. And maybe this will be our little boy."

"What if it is another girl? You wouldn't be at least a little tempted to try again for a boy?"

"You really want another son, don't you?"

"Ahh Liv, I do. But I love my little girls, too. All of them. Including this one, _if _it is a girl. They are all daddy's little girls. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"What about you? If this baby is a girl, would you still want to try for a boy?"

Elliot thought about it for a moment as he looked around the living room at the family pictures of all seven children. "No. I think you are right. Eight kids is enough. And I think this one, boy or girl, will be the baby of the family."

"I was talking to my doctor and I asked her about getting my tubes tied after the baby is born." Olivia stopped for a moment and watched him react to what she had just said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"El, this baby is living proof that birth control pills are not enough. And if we are both certain that this one is the last one, I see no reason to continue with birth control. It is a simple procedure and I would be healing from having the baby anyway. Then, no more surprises. We can just relax and enjoy our family, our children. And you know before too awful long we will be enjoying grandchildren."

"You really want to do this?"

"We still have a few months to decide. And we can talk to the doctor and ask about other options. I just think this time, we need to do something more effective than a pill."

That night Elliot held her tight as she curled in against him. He slept with one arm wrapped around her and resting on her belly.

A week later was Christmas and as it came and went Olivia watched Elliot with all of the kids. She held her hand over where she felt the gently thump of the baby's heartbeat and tried to imagine this baby sitting with his or her brothers and sisters next year in front of the Christmas tree. This was Abby's first real Christmas and she was doing as most one year olds do at Christmas time, playing with the wrapping and boxes her gifts came in. Hannah gripped her newest baby doll in one hand and watched as Dickie showed her how to play his new video game. The older girls were checking out each other's new clothes and Eli handing Elliot tools to assemble he and Hannah's new bikes.

This was their family, their perfect family. And everything she ever needed was right here in this room. Her wonderful husband, their five beautiful daughters, their two handsome son's and this baby inside her.


	8. 8 A Chance Encounter With Destiny

_**Author's Note:**__** Grab a box of tissues, this chapter will probably make you cry.**_

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Eight: A Chance Encounter With Destiny)_

It was just after eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve and Olivia was ready to leave the party already. It wasn't much of a party really, just the group from work gathered in their usual hang out for drinks and resolutions and the countdown to the new year.

But Olivia was tired and achy and didn't want to let them all down by leaving to head home and go to bed by eleven thirty. She groaned a little as she shifted in her chair. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked leaning in to kiss the back of her neck.

"Fine, I'm just tired."

"Let's just stay until midnight, then we can go. I promise." Elliot kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and call Kathy to check on the girls."

"Baby, I am sure they are fine. Elizabeth is helping her out with them."

"I know, but this is the first time I have ever left Abby over night. I just want to check."

Elliot smiled. "Go ahead. Do you want me to order you another club soda?"

"Umm, no. Maybe some water."

"Okay." Elliot leaned in and kissed her as she stood up and made her way to the back of the sports bar to the ladies room. She dialed Kathy's house number and counted the rings before Elizabeth picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, honey. It's Liv, I was just calling to check on the girls."

"Oh, they are good."

"Did Abby cry too much?"

"No, Hannah and Eli and I played with her. Eli showed her how to work the controller for his RC car, so she liked playing with that. He and Hannah were chasing the dog around the house with it. Abby fell asleep around eight thirty and has her in her room. Hannah wanted to stay up until midnight. I told her she could. We put a pallet of blankets in the floor and she and Eli were pretending to camp out. They were both asleep by nine thirty. Dickie and I are watching a music video count down. I'll take Hannah to bed with me in a little while."

"Sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun."

"Sure."

"Okay, honey. I need to go. Thank you for helping your mom out with them."

"No problem, Liv. We like it when they come over."

She returned to the table and took her seat.

"How are they doing?"

"Sleeping. Elizabeth told Hannah she could stay up until midnight and she was out by nine thirty."

Elliot laughed and smiled. "Casey is here with a date. She was asking about you. I think they went to the bar."

"Here she comes," Olivia said pointing across the crowd.

"Hey," Casey said reaching to hug Olivia. She rubbed her hands on Olivia's belly. "Aww, she's kicking."

"Hey, this kid could still be a boy," Elliot remarked.

"I thought you were supposed to find out this week?"

"We were," Olivia informed her. "But every time they have tried to look the baby is turned and they can't tell. We're still not sure."

"So when are you due?" Casey asked.

"Well, I am actually further along than I thought I was at first. I was thinking early July, but my actual due date is June sixth."

"Oh, I didn't introduce you. Michael Burk, this is Elliot and Olivia Stabler. They are detectives at the sixteenth precinct, SVU. Michael, is a divorce attorney."

"It's very nice to meet you," Olivia said with a smile as he raised her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Stabler. Congratulations on the baby."

"Olivia. And thank you."

"Is this your first?" He asked.

"Umm, no. I have two little girls at home. Hannah is five and Abby is fourteen months."

"They sound sweet."

Olivia smiled.

"Michael," Elliot said shaking his hand. "What do you say we grab a game of pool and let the ladies talk?"

"Sure."

Elliot kissed Olivia. "I'll be back before midnight. I wouldn't miss our traditional stroke of midnight kiss, for anything."

Olivia smiled as she watched them walk away. "So," she said turning to Casey once she was sure they were gone, "tell me more about Michael."

"He's great, isn't he?"

"He's cute," Olivia said with a smile.

"I know. And an amazing kisser. And a complete gentleman. He opens car doors for me and holds my hand in public. Always calls when he says he will. I'm not sure he is really human."

Olivia laughed. "He sounds like a dream. Elliot seems to like him."

"I was really hoping you guys would."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few weeks, now. But, I think tonight I am going to take him home with me tonight."

"Oooh. Just be careful or you will end up with one of these," Olivia warned placing her hand against her belly. "Here," she said placing Casey's hand on her belly to feel the baby kick.

"Aww. That is so sweet."

"Elliot and I have talked about it and we decided this one is our last one."

"You did, huh?"

"Yup. We will have eight kids, Case. That is enough."

"Eight wonderful kids. And you are both amazing parents."

"Thanks. We try. And there is nothing either of us wouldn't do for them."

That night after the count down to midnight, Elliot took his wife home. Olivia could not wait to take off all of her dressy clothes and high heeled shoes and slip into a tee shirt and crawl into bed. She was wore out. They held each other for a while as they talked and then made love. Olivia fell asleep naked in his arms with her head against Elliot's chest as he held her tight.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

The next morning Olivia awoke and stumbled to the bathroom, like she did every morning. She was only around four months pregnant, but was showing a lot faster with this baby than she did with the other two. She was still having the morning sickness, morning, noon and night and feeling the baby move a lot more than she usually did this early on.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she moved up my due date again, _Olivia thought to herself as she stared at her figure in the mirror and rubbed shea butter lotionon her belly. She took a deep breath and put the cap back on the bottle as she brushed her teeth and headed back to the bedroom.

She stood at the edge of the bed and watched as Elliot snored. She smiled and laughed a little then headed down the hall to cook breakfast for her husband. Elliot emerged from the bedroom rubbing his eyes and following his nose to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sat down at the bar as she handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of food.

"So, you think of any names yet?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought we were going to wait until they could tell us the sex of the baby?"

"At this rate, we are not going to find out until the kid is born. I just think we should have a few in mind for a boy or a girl."

"I like Landon. And Hunter. And Logan."

"What about for a girl?"

"Madison and Reese are both cute. What do you think?"

"I like both of those. I like Isaiah, for a boy."

"I like Isaiah, but I also like Landon."

Olivia smiled. "So we have narrowed it down. For now at least. Landon or Isaiah for a boy and Madison or Reese for a girl."

Elliot nodded his head in agreement. "You not gonna eat?"

"Mine is in the microwave."

He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite.

"Fruit and oatmeal. I have already been sick this morning and if I eat eggs, I will be sick all afternoon. This is really better for the baby anyway," she said cutting up a few strawberries and blueberries. She pulled the bowl from the microwave and stirred in the fruit mixture then sat down on the stool beside him, while they enjoyed breakfast.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" She asked taking another bite of her breakfast.

"You hate oatmeal. And you don't drink milk," he said pointing to her glass. "But when you are pregnant you cant eat any of the things you do like and you eat a lot of the things you hate."

"Small sacrifices," she said patting her belly. "These things are good for the baby. The calcium from the milk and folic acid from the oatmeal and cereals. Things the baby needs to develop. And if I doctor it up just right, sometimes I manage to keep it down."

"Don't you crave the other things?"

"Not eggs. Usually I love them. But with all three pregnancies just the smell of them is usually enough to make me sick. I miss the coffee. You know what I really miss?" She asked staring at him. "Starbucks!"

They both laughed.

"I hate even driving past the place because I want to go inside so bad and get my coffee fix."

"You know they offer decaffeinated options for just about everything they serve."

"But is also has a ton of sugar and fat and other things that the baby could do without."

"Baby, it's been four months. I think you could allow yourself one decaf drink from Starbucks. And it might help with the cravings."

She stared at him with big eyes like a kid in a candy store.

"Tell you what. After breakfast we will walk down together and I will buy my wife any decaffeinated thing she wants. It will be like a special treat. Then when we get back we can head to Kathy's and pick up the girls."

"Aww, thank you baby."

"Hey, I just want to make you happy." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "That is my main goal in life. To make sure my wife and kids are all happy."

"You are doing a great job."

Elliot smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled back. Olivia sat her spoon in her empty bowl and stood up.

"No," Elliot said taking the bowl from her. "You relax. You cooked breakfast. I've got the dishes." He leaned in and kissed her softly as she smiled at him. "I love you, more than anything in the world, I love you." He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and patted her belly.

"I love you too," she cooed with a smile. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch propping her feet up and picked up her book off the end table.

"Did I tell you I called one of the real estate companies yesterday?"

"No," she said looking up at him washing dishes in the kitchen.

"I told he we were looking for a four bedroom with two baths. She said she thought she had a few in the area. She is supposed to call me on Tuesday after she gets a list together to set up a time to show them to us. She said that she can also list this place for us. But I don't want to list it until after we are already fully moved in to the new place. That way we don't have to rush so much to move."

"Good idea."

"Alright," he said stacking the last of the dishes in the strainer, "let me run get dressed and we are ready to go."

Olivia smiled up at him as he walked down the hall toward the bedroom. She climbed off the couch and made her way to the bathroom one more time before they left the apartment.

They bundled up and walked the two blocks to the nearest Starbucks. The line inside was a little long, so Elliot found them a table and they sat and enjoyed small talk for about fifteen minutes until the place had pretty much cleared out.

"You know what you want?" Elliot asked her.

"No, I need a few minutes to decide."

Elliot helped her up from the table and they stood in front of the counter to make their order. Olivia had been in the middle of sending a text message to Casey asking how things had gone with Michael and still held her phone in her left hand. As they made their order a tall man walked in and stood in line behind them. A few other customers were scattered around the counter waiting for their coffee. Elliot paid the woman with a credit card and signed the slip. As he did he and Olivia stepped aside allowing the man behind them in line to step up and place his order. Olivia studied the glass bakery case as she suddenly got a sickening feeling in her stomach. But it wasn't her usual morning sickness, this was different. This had nothing to do with the pregnancy. Something was wrong. She only got this feeling just before something awful happened.

She shifted her eyes to stare into Elliot's with a worried look.

"Everything okay?" He asked reaching for her arm.

"Something's wrong, Elliot."

"The baby?"

"No. Can we just go? I just want to go home. And call Kathy to check on the girls."

"Baby, our order is up next. Another couple of minutes…."

"No, Elliot, now. Please," she pleaded with him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she gasped. "I just want to go, now."

Elliot nodded his head and turned to tell the girl behind the counter to cancel their order. As he did, the girl opened the cash drawer to give the man in line his change. While she had the cash drawer opened, the man pulled a hand gun from his hooded sweats shirt and pointed it in the girls face demanding the money from the register.

Elliot instinctively reached to his side for his gun, but he had left it at home. He hadn't anticipated anything like this on his morning out with his wife. He looked back at Olivia with tears in her eyes. His eyes fell to the cell phone in her hand, then moved up to meet hers. He nodded to her as she moved her thumb to dial the second number in her speed dial, Fin's cell phone, and prayed he could hear what was going on in the room.

The man shouted and the girl behind the counter cried. Olivia raised her hand into the long sleeve of her sweater to conceal the cell phone, with the other hand she cradled her belly. Elliot moved back to stand in front of his very obviously pregnant wife in a defensive manor as the man began to wave the gun around.

"Why don't you just calm down?" He suggested to the gunman.

The man turned to look at Elliot and pointed the gun at him. "I don't remember asking for your comments!" The man yelled.

"I'm not trying to cause problems. I am simply suggesting, there is an easier way to do this. She is scared and you are yelling and waving a gun in her face. If you spoke a little more calmly, maybe she wouldn't be so afraid and move a little faster."

The man stared at Elliot for a moment then turned his attention back to the girl behind the counter. "Can you please put the money into the fucking bag?" He said calmly still holding the gun in his hand.

The terrified cashier nodded in agreement as she emptied her cash drawer into the bag. The man tucked the bag under his arm and turned to head out the door. Olivia's call to Fin must have disconnected, because as the man turned to leave her phone began to ring out loud.

The man spun around and raised his gun pointing it at her. He pulled the trigger and fired four shots one after another. But as he did Elliot pushed her to the floor taking three of the bullets himself. The robber ran from the store and out into the streets of the city.

Olivia crawled across the floor with one hand under her belly until she reached his side. She switched automatically from mommy mode to cop mode as she reached for him to check for his pulse and inspect his wounds.

"Somebody, call 911!" She screamed as she turned her cell phone on speaker. "Fin! We need a bus at the Starbucks down from my apartment! Elliot has been shot!"

She couldn't even think clearly enough to remember the street name, but she knew Fin would come through for her.

"Is he breathing, Olivia?" Fin asked over the phone. "The bus is on it's way!"

"I don't know," she gasped as she heard Fin make the call of an officer down over his radio. "He was hit three times, I think. One looks like it just grazed his shoulder. And I am seeing one through the shoulder, it's clean. But I can't find the third!"

"Liv, you need to try to stay calm. Are you hurt?"

"No, Elliot pushed me out of the way," she cried over the phone.

"Is there anyone else hurt?"

She looked around the room at the bystanders. "I don't think so. They are shaken up, a man robbed the place. He shot at me when my phone rang. Elliot pushed me out of the way. There were four shots, one hit the counter. I was sure the other three hit him."

She opened Elliot's jacket more to inspect him for wounds. "Elliot," she called to him cupping her hand against his face. "El, please talk to me. God! Please, be okay!" She pleaded with him. "I need you baby. I love you so much." She gasped to try and catch her breath. She couldn't break down now. He needed her too much right now. _FOCUS! _She thought to herself as she noticed a small blood spot as it appeared to grow larger in the center of his chest. "Oh my God!"

"Olivia, what?" Fin shouted over the phone.

"I found it! The third shot is to the lower left side of his chest. Fin, the bullet is still inside him! There is so much blood!"

"Get some towels or something and hold pressure on it to slow the bleeding! Help is on the way, Liv!"

Moments later she could hear the sirens as the ambulance crew began to file into the coffee shop. Olivia could feel the warmth of her tears as they poured from her face. She watched as the crew loaded her husband into the back of the ambulance. One of the EMT's helped Olivia inside the back and closed the doors behind them as they headed for the hospital. Another crew and several uniformed officers stayed behind to check out the rest of the witnesses and question them.

Olivia sat quietly wrapped in a blanket and watched as they worked to save Elliot. His heart stopped beating twice in the short drive across town to the hospital and the crew was able to revive him. She was so scared. She felt sick and lost and afraid. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not like this. She needed him, too much.

How could she tell the kids and Kathy? How could she tell her two little girls that their daddy was now in Heaven? How could she have this baby alone? How could she raise three children with out their father?

"Ma'am?" She heard the EMT repeat as she shifted her eyes to look at him through her tears. "We are almost there. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked pointing to her blood soaked sweater.

"It is not my blood," she whispered.

"No, ma'am. I mean your baby. You should probably get checked out as well."

Olivia gulped and nodded through tears.


	9. 9 Through The Eyes Of A Child

_**Author's Note:**__** Grab a box of tissues, this chapter will probably make you cry.**_

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Nine: Through The Eyes Of A Child)_

Twenty minutes later Olivia sat on a bed in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to return. She was still shaking and unsure of what was going on with Elliot. And all she wanted to do was be by his side.

As soon as they had brought him in a woman behind the counter had asked her to sign some forms so that they could rush him in to surgery and get the bullet out. She signed them, then they lead her back here to sit in this tiny little room and wait. Wait. Wait. She hated waiting. She stood up and grabbed her purse as she tossed her coat over her arm. She was done waiting. The doctor had already seen her and didn't act like anything was wrong. If he needed to speak with her he could do it down the hall in the waiting room as she waited some more to find out what was going on with her husband.

Olivia opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. As she did she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Olivia?" Fin called to her.

She turned to look at him, the tears still in her eyes. Fin wrapped his arms tight around her and hugged her. "I got here as fast as I could. No one would tell me where you were so I just wondered around until I found you. How are you? How's Elliot?"

"I'm fine. But no one will tell me anything about him. They rushed him into surgery as soon as we got here. God Fin, he coded twice in the back of the ambulance on the way here."

Fin raised her face to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"Where are the kids?"

"The girls spent the night with Kathy last night so we could go to that party. We stopped at Starbucks, then we were going to get them. God, I should call her," Olivia whispered. "What do I say?"

"Do you want me to make the call? That will give you a little more time to think of something to say before she gets here."

"Umm. No, she should hear it from me. And I need to check on the girls."

Fin looked up as he noticed Cragen and Munch walking through the door.

"You take all the time you need. I'll hold them off."

Olivia nodded and pressed her lips together as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Liv, if you need anything…we are right down the hall."

"Thanks Fin."

Olivia walked around the hall for a few minutes trying to build up the courage to make the call. Finally she stopped and leaned up against the wall. She dialed Kathy's number and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Kathy's voice echoed from the other end of the line.

"Kathy," she said softly.

"Oh Liv, the girls are fine. They are playing in the living room. Eli freaked out because Abby put his markers in the fish tank, but I think all is well." Kathy laughed.

Olivia closed her eyes and began too cry. She drew a staggered breath. "Kathy," she whispered.

"Olivia, what is wrong?"

"Elliot's been shot. He is in surgery now. It's really bad," she said gasping for air and trying not to break down.

"Liv, I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I am just so scared."

"Did you call the girls?"

"No, I only called you."

"Okay. I am going to get the kids dressed and we are on our way there. I don't want you to worry about Hannah and Abby. I am not going to say anything, I will let you explain it to them. We will be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Olivia said softly as she ended the call.

She stood there for a few more minutes leaned against the wall and cried before she moved to join the others in the waiting room. By the time she got out there Casey and Michael were waiting as well.

"Honey," Casey said as she moved to hug Olivia.

"Oh God, Case. I can't lose him," she mumbled as she began to break down again.

Casey just hugged her for a minute and let her cry.

"Kathy's going to be here in a little while with the girls. I have no idea what to tell them," Olivia said looking up at her.

"We'll think of something," Casey whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let's get you cleaned up before your babies see you like this, huh?"

Olivia looked down at her blood soaked sweater and nodded in agreement. Casey lead her down the hall to a small bathroom and closed and locked the door. Olivia leaned against the wall as Casey began to run some water in the sink and wash the blood smears from her face and hands.

"Here," she said pulling her sweater over her head. "I have a tee shirt under it. Yours is stained up."

Olivia shifted her eyes to look at her reflection in the mirror. Casey was right. Her sweater was covered in blood from cradling Elliot and leaning over him to inspect his wounds. She pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it to the floor.

She picked up a few wet paper towels and washed away his blood from her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and reached for the shirt Casey had laid on the counter for her.

"Did you get checked out? Even if you are not shot, all of this stress is not good on the baby."

"I'm okay, Casey. I just need my husband." Olivia said as she pulled the clean shirt on.

"I know," Casey whispered and hugging her again.

They waited in the waiting room for a while with no news. Olivia looked up to watch as Maureen walked in.

"Olivia? Mom called and said to get here, dad was shot. What is going on?"

Olivia stood up and walked to her.

"Your father was shot. He is in surgery now. It looks pretty bad, honey."

"But he is going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet."

Olivia hugged her tight and they just held on to each other for a moment.

"Mom is on her way with the girls. Kathleen is on some trip with school, she wont be back until next week. But I called her and told her."

Olivia nodded. "Baby, I am so sorry."

"Liv, what happened?"

"We were in Starbucks and it got robbed. When my cell phone started to ring the man tried to shoot me, you father pushed me away and the bullets hit him."

"It is probably a good thing he did, Liv. If you had been shot, you probably would have lost the baby."

"Yeah. Your dad was trying to protect me and the baby. And he got shot."

"You should sit down. Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

"Baby, you don't have to take care of me. I'm okay. I am just really scared for your dad."

"Me, too."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Kathy arrived a little wile later with the girls. Maureen pulled her mother aside to share with her what few details they knew. Olivia scooped Abby up in her arms and held her tight peppering her with little kisses. Hannah climbed up into the chair beside Olivia and hugged and kissed her mother.

"I missed you too mommy," she said with a smile as Olivia hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "But we had fun. And Abby put the markers in the fish tank. It was real funny."

"It was?" Olivia asked fighting back tears. She didn't want to scare Hannah, but she needed to prepare her. This was not something that Elliot would just wake up from and be fine tomorrow. He would need recovery time and Hannah needed to know something was going on just in case things took a turn for the worse.

"Yes. Why are you crying, mommy?"

Olivia looked down at Hannah's big brown eyes staring up at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a tear slid down her cheek. She kissed the top of Abby's head and looked over at Casey.

"I've got her. Take your time," Casey said picking Abby up from Olivia's lap and carrying her over to show her to Michael.

"Mommy? Where is daddy?"

Olivia knelt in front of Hannah and stared into her eyes. "What do you say we take a walk? Just you and me. And we can have a big girl talk."

"Okay," Hannah said with worried eyes.

Olivia still found it amazing how much Hannah was exactly like her. She may have only been five years old, but she understood so many things that a lot of grown ups had trouble with. Olivia could not lie to her if she wanted to. Hannah could read her. She always knew when something was wrong with her mother. She was a very smart and very observant child and Olivia knew that she was eventually going to figure this all out on her own anyway. The sooner she explained it to her, the better.

Olivia took Hannah's hand in hers and they walked toward the end of the hall. As they did Fin stood to follow her.

"It's okay Fin. I just need a few minutes with her. We'll be fine."

"You call me if you need anything."

"I will. I think we are just going to walk down to the lobby area, by the fish tank. Maybe get a soda. I just need some time to talk to her alone." Olivia knew he was just worried about her and the baby. "I have my phone. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright," Fin said with a nod as if granting her permission.

Olivia walked Hannah to the elevator where they went down to the ground level. Next to the cafeteria was a large glass wall length fish tank. She got Hannah a soda and popcorn and they sat down to talk.

Hannah sat in her chair and stared at the large fish in the tank as Olivia sipped ice water from her cup and tried to think of a way to break the news to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

Hannah turned around in her chair and looked up at Olivia. "Where is dad?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Our big girl talk?"

"Yes. Hannah, daddy was hurt."

Hannah stared into Olivia's eyes as tears rose in hers. "Is he okay?"

"No, baby. He isn't okay. Daddy was hurt very badly."

"Is he going to die?"

Olivia stared at her in shock wondering where her five year old could have possibly heard about death. And wondering just how much she knew.

"He might. But the doctors here are very good. And they are doing everything they can to help daddy get better."

It broke Olivia's heart when Hannah's eyes began to pour tears and she began to cry.

"Come here baby," Olivia said reaching out to her.

Hannah climbed down from her chair and ran to her mother. Olivia pulled her into her lap the best she could and held her tight as the little girl cried.

"But I don't want daddy to die," she sobbed softly rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy doesn't either. Nobody does."

Olivia rested her chin on the top of Hannah's head as she tried to regain her composure.

"Hannah."

"Yeah, mommy?"

"How do you know about people dying?"

"At school our pet hamster, Brownie, died. Our teacher told us about it. She said that when somebody dies they go up to Heaven to be with the angels. But hamsters go to a different Heaven than people do. They go to the one with dogs and cats. But the cats don't chase them there because in Heaven everybody is good."

Olivia smiled. It was an odd way for her to learn it. But she knew enough to be able to understand what was going on. And enrolling Hannah in a Catholic preschool, had sure come in handy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby."

"If daddy dies. Will he go to Heaven?"

"Yes, I think so." Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But the people one, not the one for hamsters, right?"

"Right."

"Is that where grandma is?"

"No, Hannah. Grandma lives in Queens. Remember, in that place with all of the big trees and the picnic tables. We went to visit her a few months ago."

"No, mom. That is grandma Stabler, dad's mommy. I'm talking about your mommy. Is she is Heaven?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. She had never talked to Hannah about her mother. It had just never really come up. And now, when it did, she was not exactly sure what to say.

"I think so."

"Can we talk to grandma? In Heaven."

"If you want to. Some people go to the graves of people they loved and talk to them there."

"And if daddy has to go to Heaven, can we still talk to him?"

"Sure, baby. But you know, we are not even sure that daddy is going to die. We are all really hoping he isn't. Mommy just wanted you to understand what was going on."

"How did he get hurt?"

"He was shot by a bad guy."

"Poor daddy."

"But no matter what happens Hannah, I always want you to remember that daddy loves you very much. Daddy loves all of us," she said as she began to cry again. "Never forget that, okay?"

"I won't mommy," Hannah replied wrapping her arms tight around Olivia's neck.

"Mommy loves you, too."

"I love you mom."

Olivia laughed as Hannah rubbed her little nose against Olivia's. Sitting down and talking to her five year old made things a little more clear for Olivia as well. Though she was still terrified of losing him and worried about him. She closed her eyes and thanked God for bringing Elliot into her life and for giving her all three of her babies.

She held Hannah's hand as they gathered their things and walked back toward the elevator.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Hannah."

"Do fish eat popcorn?"

"I'm not really sure what they eat."

"Oh. Well, they don't eat markers!"

Olivia laughed again. "No, they don't."

"Can we get a fish?"

"We'll see."

"Mom," Hannah said as the elevator door closed in front of them and they began to move back up to the fourth floor.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Hannah slipped her hand back into Olivia's and squeezed it tight. "Maybe if we all keep praying for daddy, he will get better."

"I think that is a very good idea sweetheart," Olivia whispered as her daughter brought her to tears again.


	10. 10 Beginning Or The End

_**Author's Note:**__** Grab a box of tissues, this chapter will probably make you cry.**_

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Ten: Beginning Or The End)_

Olivia opened her eyes and raised her head as she felt the baby kick hard into her ribs. She groaned a little and looked at her watch. She must have fallen asleep.

She shifter her eyes to look at the drizzling rain down the outside of the hospital room window.

"It is a miserable looking day," she said holding one hand against her belly and peering through the blinds. She looked over her shoulder as if expecting Elliot to answer. But he just laid there like he always did.

She exhaled and walked over to him and took a seat in the chair once more as she slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "You look good though. You could use a shave," she said slipping her fingertips around his chin and feeling the prickly little hairs that stuck out over the area.

It had now been almost four months since he was rushed into the emergency room with three bullet wounds. They had done the surgery to remove the bullet that had been left inside him. But they were never able to get him to regain consciousness.

For the last four months he had laid here in this bed. With his wife faithfully by his side. Breathing with the help of machines. But Olivia refused to give up on him. She refused to let him go.

Maureen kept the girls at night at the apartment and got Hannah off to school and Abby to nursery school. She attended her classes during the day, then picked up the girls and would bring them to the hospital each night to see Olivia. Sometimes on the weekends, Maureen would stay with the Elliot and Olivia would spend the evening with the girls.

Olivia hadn't however taken them in to see Elliot. Kathy had insisted she should allow Hannah to see him, just in case. But Olivia didn't want her daughter to remember her father this way.

The last time Elliot had seen the girls was New Years Eve when he had taken them all out for ice cream before they dropped the kids off at Kathy's. They were laughing and joking, a big happy family. That was how she wanted her kids to remember him.

Hannah asked about him all of the time and didn't seem to understand why she couldn't see him. But she always colored him pictures at school and wrote him little letters and made cards that were hung up all over his room. Olivia kept pictures of all of the kids around him all of the time. That way if he did wake up, he would see his family was thinking about him.

Her days were spent watching him breathe and sleep. Leaning over the side of his bed to rest her head against his shoulder. He wasn't here, but he wasn't gone either. She could still feel him around her.

That night Olivia sat by his bed talking to Hannah on the phone before Maureen put the girls into bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby."

"Can I say good night to daddy?"

"Okay," Olivia said with a smile. This had become a tradition with them. Every night Hannah had to call and tell her father good night or she wouldn't go to sleep. Olivia held the phone up to Elliot's ear. "He's listening, Hannah." She waited a few seconds and put the phone back to her ear.

"Can you give him a kiss from me and Abby and tell him we miss him and love him and come home soon."

"I'll tell him. Good night sweetheart. I love you. Give Abby a kiss for me."

"I will mommy. Good night. Love you."

The next afternoon Maureen's classes were canceled so she came to sit with Olivia in her father's hospital room.

"Any change?"

"No."

Maureen exhaled loudly and sat in a chair next to Olivia. "Mom called me, she wanted me to talk to you. Actually what she said was talk some sense into you."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked over at Maureen.

"She wants me to sign the papers," Olivia said staring ahead watching Elliot's chest as the machine breathed for him.

"She says he is already gone, Liv. And she wants to turn the machines off and let him rest in peace."

"What do you think?" Olivia asked looking at the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Maureen shook her head.

"I am sorry, that this is causing you guys so much pain. But I can't do it, Maureen. That machine is keeping him alive. And I can't just sign a paper and tell them it is okay to let him die. I don't feel like this is his time."

"But what is he never wakes up? It has been four months, Olivia. What if…" she sniffled, "what if mom is right?"

"When that doctor can come in here and tell me that there is no way he will ever wake up, then I will sign those papers. Not until. I am sorry I am upsetting your mother so much. I am not doing this to hurt anyone. I love your father."

"I know you do. And he loves you. You are the love of his life. Liv. He told me that."

"He did?"

"Yes. He said he loved mom. But you were the love of his life."

Olivia smiled. "He has always been such a romantic. He is the love of my life, too. And I know he would never give up on me. If it were me laying here and it was up to him….do you think he would sign those papers?"

Olivia looked at Maureen.

"No. I know he wouldn't. He would help you live as long as you could."

"That is why I can't give up on him."

Olivia leaned over and placed her forehead against Elliot's arm and closed her eyes. Maureen now sat on the other side of the bed holding Elliot's hand.

"Maureen?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Can you do me a favor and push that call button for the nurse?"

"Sure," Maureen said pushing the button. "Does he need a new IV?"

"No. I'm in labor."

"Labor?"

"Yes. I was having light contractions this morning and I thought they had gone away. But my water just broke."

"You're gonna have the baby?"

"It appears so."

"Right now?"

Olivia breathed through a strong contraction. And nodded her head.

"Yes, now."

"But you are not due yet!"

"I don't think that matters at this point."

The nurse stepped in and called for a doctor and they rushed Olivia to the delivery room. Kathleen sat in with her father while Maureen went in to be with Olivia.


	11. 11 Still With You

_Author's Note:__ Grab a box of tissues, this chapter will probably make you cry._

_**Further Down The Road**_

_**(Chapter Eleven: Still With You)**___

_**SIX WEEKS LATER**_

Olivia laid asleep with her head on the mattress beside Elliot. Two days earlier she had finally decided to set him free and sign the papers. But as everyone gathered around to say their good bye's and the doctor unhooked the machine something happened.

Something that no one had expected. Elliot began to breathe on his own. For the first time in nearly six months he was now breathing for himself. He still had not regained consciousness, but it was enough to give them hope when they all needed it so badly.

For the last two days she had sat here by his side. Watching and waiting and hoping that somehow his eyes would open and he would be okay. But they were still not sure if that would even happen.

His bullet wounds had been reduced to scars. Pink scars that were hidden under his hospital gown. On the outside he looked well. Completely healed and ready to go home. Pale from his lack of sunlight for six months, but otherwise health.

But inside, although all of his organs were functioning and keeping him alive, something was still wrong. Something that kept him from waking up and coming back to them. The doctors had run every test they could think to run and were unsure why he was still in the condition he was in.

Olivia stirred a little as she felt fingers comb through her hair. She knew someone in the room was trying to wake her, but she wasn't ready to wake from this dream. She was with Elliot. And they were dancing. And as he held her tight she could feel his arms around her. She never wanted this dream to end.

She felt someone squeeze her hand.

"Okay. I'm awake," she groaned. As she fluttered her eyes open. She took a deep breath and raised her head slowly, but there was no one else in the room. She wrinkled her nose as she felt the pressure against her hand again.

Olivia lowered her eyes to see her hand in Elliot's. She tipped her head to the side to focus her eyes on his fingers locked in hers as she stood up beside the bed. She turned around to look at him to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Olivia stood still, unable to move and just stared into the warmth of his eyes. She hadn't been able to stare into them for six months. "Oh my God," she gasped as she leaned in to kiss him. She broke down crying right there as she laid her head against his chest. "I love you so much," she sobbed. "God I missed you."

Elliot gulped and raised his hand to rest on the back of her head. Olivia slid in beside him in the bed and he just held her tight for a moment. They said nothing, just held tight to each other in fear that this moment would end.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

"Ma'am? Excuse me, ma'am?"

Olivia felt hands on her shoulder and they shook her gently.

"Yeah?" She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, Elliot's arm still around her.

"I don't think you are supposed to be in the bed," a young man said from across the room.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked confused.

"I just volunteer. I was supposed to come in and ask if you wanted some jello. Look, I'm not going to say anything. But if they catch you in the bed…."

"He was awake," she pointed to Elliot who now didn't appear to be awake at all. "He was," she said confused. "Can you go get the doctor for me?"

"Sure, but before he gets back you should really get out of that bed."

Olivia nodded as the kid disappeared into the hallway. She turned to look at Elliot.

"Elliot," she said softly. But he didn't respond. She leaned back down against him. "God please," she whispered. "El," she whispered softly as she smoothed her hand across his jaw and gently kissed his cheek.

He smiled and laughed a little, then wrapped his arm back around her. "I hear it baby. But can't we sleep in? Hit the snooze."

Olivia smiled and laughed. She rolled in against him and nestled her nose into the curve of his neck. "Elliot, it is time to wake up now. Please wake up," she said smoothing her hand over his cheek.

He opened his eyes to stare into hers. "Well, good morning beautiful."

Olivia smiled as tears flooded her eyes. "You really are back?"

"Back? Baby, I didn't go anywhere."

She laughed and sat up reaching across him to push the call button for the nurse.

"Elliot, you have been in a coma for six months."

"What are you talking about?" He asked placing his hand against her cheek and pulling her to him for a kiss. It was magical. And as badly as Olivia wanted to close her eyes to capture the romance of the kiss, she held them open and locked them on him. Part of her still afraid that she was just crazy or still dreaming and he was not really awake.

"Alright you two," the nurse said from across the room, "break it up."

"He's awake," Olivia mumbled still a little confused.

"I see that. Welcome back, Mr. Stabler," the woman said checking his vitals. "The doctor is on his way."

"I need to call Maureen." Olivia climbed from the bed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, your oldest daughter arrived a few minutes ago with the younger kids. They are out in the waiting room. I didn't want to let anyone back here until I was sure why you pressed that button. I can get her if you like."

Olivia pulled the woman across the room and talked to her for a moment. The nurse nodded and headed out the door.

"So much has happened, Elliot. We have all missed you so much."

Elliot smiled. "This is so strange. What is going on?"

"We were in Starbucks and it got robbed. You were shot. That was six months ago. We almost lost you."

"I was shot?"

"Yes." Olivia moved his hospital gown to show him the scars. "Three times."

"And I was in a coma for six months?"

"Yes."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Olivia spoke softly to someone outside. "Can you give us a few minutes? Okay," she said to the person in the hall. But Elliot could not tell who it was.

Olivia turned and walked toward the bed with a blanket bundled in her arms. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked into his eyes. All of a sudden Elliot remembered she had been pregnant.

"You had the baby?"

"Six weeks ago."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

She leaned in and handed him the bundle, then pulled the blanket back to reveal an infant with thin dark hair and his blue eyes. "This is your son," she said with a soft smile and tears in her eyes.

"We got our boy?" He asked inspecting the baby.

"We got our boy," she replied as Elliot looked into her eyes. She watched him as he cradled the little boy and kissed the top of his head. "He is beautiful Liv," Elliot said as a tear rolled off his cheek.

"He looks like his daddy," she said as she started to cry again.

"What's his name?"

"Landon. Landon Elliot Stabler."

"You named him after me?"

"No El, you named him. You picked that name out before…" She looked away from Elliot unable to finish her sentence. She turned her eyes back to her son as he got acquainted with his father. "I just kept the name you had picked out."

"I picked out Landon," he said softly. "You chose Elliot."

Her eyes raised to meet his, as she smiled. "You remember?"

"It is starting to come back to me."

"I wanted him to be named after the most wonderful man I knew, his father. God, El. I was so afraid you would never get to see or hold your son. That he would never get to know you."

"I'm back now, Liv. And I am not going anywhere." He kissed her softly. "Except home with my wife and children."

Olivia laughed. "The kids are all outside waiting to see you. All of the kids."

"We should probably let them in, then."

She smiled and sent a text to Maureen letting them all know it was alright to come back. Moments later, Elliot's room was filled with Stabler children, all eight of them. And across the room holding his new son, sat his beautiful wife who had never given up on him.

As the afternoon rolled into evening and quickly turned into night Elliot kissed each of his kids good night. Maureen took the girls home for the evening, leaving Landon at the hospital with Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia closed the door of the room and cradled her son as she nursed him. She burped the baby and rocked with him until he fell asleep, then placed him in his carried. Elliot watched her, remembering her doing these same things not so long ago with little Abby.

"I love you so much," he said slipping his hand into hers and staring into her eyes.

"I love you, too. I missed you," she whispered.

"I know, baby. But soon we will all be home together."

Olivia laid her head down against his shoulder.

"Come here," Elliot whispered softly.

She raised up to look into his eyes.

"What?"

He patted the bed beside him. "Come here."

"Elliot, if they catch me in the bed they will make me leave."

"No, I'll take care of it. I just want to hold my wife," he said softly combing his fingers through her hair.

Olivia smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. She looked across the room at Landon sleeping in his carrier.

"He's fine, Liv. If he wakes up, we are right here."

She laid back in the bed beside Elliot as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"God I missed this," she said as she laid her head against his chest.

"So did I. I missed a lot of things, Liv. And I am going to make it all up to you."

"Just think, in two if everything goes well, you will be back at home in your own bed."

"In my own life. It will be nice to have things back to normal."

"Yeah."

"I love you, angel." Elliot kissed her forehead softly. "Try to get some sleep."

Olivia snuggled in against Elliot and listened to the beating of his heart.

"I love you too, El."


	12. 12 Daddy's Girl

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Twelve: Daddy's Girl)_

It had been just over six months since Elliot had gotten to come back home to his family and a lot had happened in those six months. Landon was crawling really well now and starting to try and pull himself up to stand. The open floor layout provided a perfect playground for the little boy. Easily made his way from the nursery to the living area where his mother and big sisters could usually be found.

Abby was now just over two years old and finally fully potty trained, with the exception of the occasional accident or wetting to bed. She was running all over the place and talking up a storm. She was also trapped between her big girl older sister and her baby brother not sure where exactly she fit in. Some days she was completely independent and would have a fit if you even attempted to cut up her food for her. Other days she dragged around her baby blanket and sucked her thumb.

Miss Hannah was now six years old and the big girl of the house. She was in charge of helping her mother out with her younger brother and sister. She was now in first grade and sat on daddy's lap every night to help him read the bedtime stories to her brother and sister. She was six going on sixteen.

Elliot and Olivia had their hands full, but were balancing things out and making it work. Occasionally finding a little couple time here and there to be alone together. Discovering a little new found freedom after Olivia having her tubes tied when she had Landon. Now they didn't have to worry about forgetting pills or remembering condoms. No more pregnancy scares or surprise Stabler babies. They had their family, their perfect family. And they had each other. Who could ask for more?

On this particular Saturday, Elliot had taken the girls for a day out. Olivia stayed home with Landon who was cranky and running a low grade fever while teething. Elliot decided to take the girls out and give his wife a little bit of a break, allowing the bigger kids a chance to burn off a little pent up energy.

They started the morning off with a trip to a local book store. There a woman read a story to several local children and Elliot let each of the girls pick out a new book. From there it was off to the shoe store to get Hannah a new pair of dress shoes for picture day at school. Then some lunch and a movie at the theatre.

Elliot had planned to finish off their little outing with a trip to the pet store to let Hannah pick out some fish for the new tank he and Olivia had agreed to buy her. He strapped Abby into the front of a cart and held Hannah's hand as they made their way to the fish supplies.

He picked out a ten gallon aquarium kit, then let Hannah pick out the gravel and a few decorative items to put in the tank. From there they rounded the corner to pick out the fish.

Two hours later Elliot arrived home with the kids. Landon was already down for his nap and Abby had fallen asleep in the car. Elliot picked her up and grabbed what he could hold in his hands as Hannah grabbed a cardboard box with a handle she had gotten at the pet store and they headed inside.

"Mommy," Hannah called as they entered the apartment.

Elliot made his way to the girl's bedroom and laid Abby in her toddler bed to finish out her nap then returned to the kitchen to see Olivia's reaction. He had already decided to let Hannah tell her about their visit to the pet store.

"Hannah be careful. Don't shake the box," Elliot said as Hannah climbed up on a chair and sat her box down on the table.

"Look what we got mom!"

"Wow, honey! I didn't know goldfish came in a box," Olivia replied giving Elliot a look as he hid behind their daughter.

"Well, we went there to get fish." Elliot looked at the bag on the table. He pulled out a plastic bag full of water and held it up to reveal four fantailed goldfish. "Hannah picked them out. These three. The one with the spots is Abby's. It was so cute. She pointed at the fish in the tank and said 'fishy.' I couldn't tell her no."

"Aww," Olivia replied combing her fingers through Hannah's dark hair. "What's in the box, El?"

Elliot could feel his heart pounding. His wife was going to kill him.

"Mommy, we saw these baby bunnies. And they were little and so soft. And they hopped around in the pen."

"The guy said you could train them to use a litter box," Elliot added with a smile.

"Yeah, mom. Like a kitty cat. And they make great pets."

Olivia looked at her husband and humored her daughter. She leaned down toward Hannah. "So who is this?" She could not believe that Elliot let Hannah talk them into getting a rabbit.

"Her name is Brownie," Hannah said with a smile struggling to open the box.

"You named your bunny Brownie?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy, Brownie isn't a bunny!" Hannah laughed. "Brownie is a puppy!" Hannah popped the top of the box open to reveal a small brown dog.

"You bought a dog?" Olivia asked half scolding as she glared at Elliot.

"Surprise," Elliot said shrugging his shoulders.

"Isn't she cute mom?"

"Yes, Hannah. She is cute." Olivia stared at Elliot, barely blinking. She exhaled and shifted her attention to the little dog in her daughters hands. "Do you want to hold her?" Hannah asked handing the puppy to Olivia.

Olivia took the dog and raised it to look into it's amber colored eyes. She combed her fingers through it's thick chocolate colored coat. She raised the puppy to look into it's mouth. She wasn't that familiar with dogs, but she had seen this done on television when people purchased a dog they always looked at it's teeth and gums. She flipped the pup on it's back in her arm and scratched her fingers over it's belly. _**Yep it's a girl, **_Olivia thought as she inspected the pups liver spotted belly.

"Hannah, why don't you take Brownie to play in your room." Olivia handed the dog to Hannah. "Watch her closely and make sure she doesn't potty in the floor."

"She went potty outside before we came in, mommy." Hannah ran down the hall with the dog in her hands toward her bedroom.

"I cannot believe you got her a dog," Olivia snapped as soon as Hannah was out of the room.

"I got us a dog. I couldn't tell her no, Liv. You saw the look on her face. And Abby loves the puppy, too."

"A dog? Elliot, come on. I know Hannah is daddy's girl, but sometimes you have to put your foot down!"

"The guy said it would stay small. And it didn't really cost that much."

"You bought a puppy at a pet store in New York and you expect me to believe it didn't cost much?"

"_She _didn't cost that much. It was adoption day and the humane society was there. It was like sixty bucks to adopt the dog, because she is a mixed breed with no papers. The dogs had already been vet checked by their volunteers. I made an appointment for the first shots and flea drops next week. Even got coupons for discounts on micro chipping and having her spayed."

Olivia bit her lip to keep from snapping at him. She knew if she had been the one to take the kids to the pet store she probably couldn't have told Hannah no either. Of course they probably would have made it home with a bunny instead of a dog.

"Don't yell," Elliot said staring into her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I'm not yelling. Am I yelling?"

"You want to yell." Elliot smiled and kissed her again trying to get back on her good side.

Olivia exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She smiled and opened them again. "I am not going to yell."

"I will make it up to you."

"Oh, you're damn right you will." Olivia raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together.

"What…do you want me to do?"

"Well, to start with. Brownie, is now daddy's responsibility. You bought the dog. You take care of the dog. Get up with it at night to walk it. You clean up it's poop when it is all over the house. You can break it to Hannah when her cute little puppy eats her favorite toys. And you can mop the hardwood floors every day so that your son doesn't crawl around in puppy pee."

"I get it. I have to take care of the dog. Can we keep her? Or do I need to find a way to go in there and break Hannah's heart?"

Olivia stared at him for a few moments then cracked a warm smile. "We can keep her," she said softly.

"Yes!" Elliot said with excitement.

Olivia laughed. "But you need to fix up a place for her to stay while we're at work."

"I bought a kennel. It's in the car. With the fish tank. I also got the dog food and dishes and the collar and leash."

Olivia smiled to see him so excited.


	13. 13 The Birds And The Bees

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Thirteen: The Birds And The Bees)_

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

Elliot hung up the phone and looked across the desk at Olivia. "Nobody has seen her. I cannot believe this shit. Hannah will be back from Kathy's tomorrow morning. How am I going to tell her I lost her dog?"

"You put up the posters at the park?" Olivia asked.

"I put up posters all over the city. Nothing."

"I still don't understand how this happened, Elliot."

"There was a stray at the dog park and Brownie pulled away from me to run after it. I chased her, but then she was just gone. This is going to kill Hannah. I should have just bought the damn rabbit."

"Calm down. Did you try the pound?"

"The pound," Elliot said snapping his fingers as he dialed the number for information.

An hour later Elliot and Olivia arrived at the shelter to bail Brownie out of doggie jail.

"I am so glad that we found her. I didn't want to have to tell Hannah her dog was gone."

"Elliot do you realize that it just cost more to get her back from the pound than what you paid for the dog in the first place?"

"I couldn't leave her there, Liv. She is trained and usually behaves much better than that. I can't believe she ran off like that."

"Well, she is back now. And she stinks. Maybe you should give her a bath before the girls get home."

"Good idea."

Later, Olivia leaned against the bathroom door watching Elliot struggle to give the dog a bath in the bathtub. The cute little mixed breed puppy that the man had told Elliot would stay small had grown to be quite a large dog. The vet told them on her last visit that Brownie was part Golden Retriever and part Chocolate Lab. Basically she was a chocolate colored Golden Retriever with amber colored eyes. And Hannah adored her.

When Hannah returned home she suspected nothing. Elliot did quite well at hiding the fact that the dog had escaped him and run away for nearly two days while the girls spent the weekend at Kathy's playing with Eli.

That evening Hannah sprinkled goldfish flakes in the top of her fish tank and then climbed into bed. Elliot pulled the blanket up around her and handed her their book as he moved to tuck Abby in. Hannah read the biggest part of the story with very little help, then kissed her daddy good night and turned off the light.

_**ABOUT EIGHT WEEKS LATER**_

Olivia watched the dog as she circled the kitchen and whined. "Elliot, I think she has to go out again."

"You are kidding me! I took her for a walk less than an hour ago!"

Brownie whined again and stared up at Olivia.

"El, she has to go."

"Okay," he said grabbing the leash. He clipped it to her collar and took her for yet another walk.

Half an hour later he returned with the dog.

"Liv, I think I'm gonna call the vet and make her an appointment. She peed about seven times while we were out there. It think she had a bladder problem or something."

"Sounds like it. Popcorn is in the microwave. I'm gonna go check on Hannah before we start the movie."

Olivia returned a few minutes later.

"Everything alright?"

"Yup. Abby and Landon are sound asleep in their beds. Hannah is laying across our bed watching one of her movies. I told her she could stay up, but she will be asleep before too long."

"Sweet," Elliot said as she sat down beside him on the couch.

She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his hand as he stretched an arm around her and pressed play. When their movie was over Olivia headed to the bedroom to move Hannah into her room as Elliot shut things down in the living room.

As she got to the bedroom she saw her daughter asleep in their bed and noticed the closet door standing open. Olivia walked to the closet and pushed the door shut. As she turned to walk away she heard the dog whining from inside the closet.

"Brownie, what in the world…." Olivia opened the closet door and turned on the light. She looked down at the dog as she laid in the floor and appeared to be licking herself. "What are you doing in here?" She asked leaning down to take the dog by the collar. But as she did, she noticed something strange. "Elliot, can you come in here?"

"Just a minute, babe."

"No El, I need you in here now."

"What's up?" Elliot asked as he appeared from the other room.

"Look at her."

"What the….oh my God."

"Well, it looks like we figured out what was wrong with the dog." Olivia smiled and walked toward the bed. "Hannah, wake up."

"What are you doing?"

"Waking her up. I don't want her to miss this."

Hannah sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Mommy?"

"Hannah, come here. I want to show you something," Olivia said leading her by the hand to the closet. "Look. Brownie is having puppies."

Olivia sat down in the floor of the closet holding her daughter in her lap and watched as their dog gave birth. Elliot watched about three of the little miracles then gave up and went on to bed.

Hannah, however was fascinated.

"It is kind of gross, mommy."

"It is kind of gross."

"Is it gross when people mommies have babies?"

"Yes. But it is also very special when babies are born. Like magic."

"Where do the puppies come from?"

"They are inside her belly."

"But mommy, how did the babies get in her belly?"

Olivia wrinkled her brow. Obviously she hadn't thought this all the way through. She never dreamed that her six year old would be asking her how babies were made while watching the family dog deliver her puppies on Olivia's favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's.

"A few weeks ago when you went to spend the weekend with Eli, Brownie ran away. While she was gone she found a boyfriend."

"Brownie has a boyfriend?" Hannah looked up at Olivia. "Like daddy is your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Just like that. And when a boy and a girl love each other….and they are grown ups….sometimes the have babies together."

"Where does her boyfriend live?"

"He lives somewhere in town with his family."

"Brownie isn't a grown up."

"Well, honey. Doggies grow up a lot faster than people do. Remember she used to be just a little baby when we got her. Now she is a big dog. She grew up. And now she is becoming a mommy."

"Why is she licking them mom?"

"That is how the mommy dogs give the babies a bath. They don't get a bath in the bath tub until they are bigger."

"Oh. How many babies do you think are in her belly?"

"Not many more, I hope." Olivia looked down at the newborn brood and took a quick head count. They were now at five puppies and Brownie. "But Hannah, we can't keep the babies."

"We can't?"

"No, honey. We don't have enough room. They are all going to grow up and be big dogs like Brownie. They all need big homes with a yard. And someone to take them to the park to run."

"Yeah and play ball with them," Hannah said nodding her head.

Olivia combed her hand through the little girl's dark hair.

"They will live with us for a little while. Until they are about the size that Brownie was when she came to live with us. When they start eating dog food and she doesn't have to feed them. Then we will have to find them all new homes."

"Brownie feeds them?"

"Yes. The mommy dog makes milk to feed her babies until they are big enough to eat regular food."

"Do people mommies feed their babies milk, too?"

"Yes, they do. Mommy used to feed you milk when you were very little. And Abby and Landon. Then when the babies get bigger they eat baby food. Baby puppies eat puppy food. And that is when it is time to send them to their new homes."

"I remember when you used to feed Landon milk. And sometimes I got to make his bottle. But mommy, will Brownie be sad if we take her babies away?"

"She will for a little while. But she will be okay. We can explain it to her and she will understand. And she will still have us."

"Do you think Eli can have a puppy?"

"I think Eli will have to ask his mommy. But until it is time for them all to go to new homes Eli can come over here and play with them."

"That will be fun."

"Are you getting sleepy?"

"No, mommy. I want to stay and watch the babies be born."

"Okay, we'll stay a little longer." Olivia said with a yawn. "Tomorrow you can call Eli and invite him over to see the puppies."

"Okay, mommy."

Hannah and Olivia sat in the closet for a few hours watching the puppies be born. It was just after four in the morning when it appeared Brownie had finally finished giving birth.

Olivia scooped up her sleeping child and carried her off to bed. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She headed down the hall yawning as she checked on Brownie and the puppies once more, then climbed into bed beside Elliot.

"So what's our count?" He said softly slipping his arm tightly around her.

"Nine."

"She had nine puppies and we had no idea she was even pregnant?"

"Yup."

"How did it go with Hannah?"

"Well, we had our first basic birds and bees talk. And I explained to her that we are not keeping the puppies."

"How did she take it?"

"She took it well. I am very proud of her. She asked a ton of questions. I explained it the best I could without getting graphic with our six year old."

"What did she ask?"

"How the puppies got in there? She wanted to know how they were made. And If it is gross when mommies have babies. Then she sat and explained to me that Brownie's puppies are all brothers and sisters. Like her and her brothers and sisters."

"How did we get such a smart kid?"

Olivia smiled. "I think she got it from me."

"You do huh?" Elliot laughed kissing her. "Nine puppies," Elliot repeated in disbelief.

"Five girls and four boys. Four brown, three yellow and two black."

"We have got to find some homes for these dogs."

"Yes. And we have got to get her in and have her spayed. Never again. I know it will break her heart to have to give them all up. I know it will be a good learning experience for her. But I don't want her to have to go through that again. Not to mention the poor dog."

"Liv, she is a dog."

"She is also a mother, Elliot. I would go completely insane if someone took my kids away from me. Think about it."

"True. I think you are right. It is better for everyone involved if we have her spayed as soon as possible."

"We should try and get some sleep. Because the moment her eyes pop open she is going to be in here wanting to see the puppies. And call Eli."

"Call Eli?"

"Oh, yeah. She can't wait to call Eli and tell him all about the puppies. She wanted to do it tonight."

Elliot laughed. "Our little girl is growing up so fast."

"Yeah. And she now knows a lot more about life at six years old than I knew until about junior high."

"I think it was an amazing idea to let her watch it. Something she may never get the chance to see again. And it was perfect that she got to share it with her mother and that you were able to explain life to her."

Elliot kissed her tenderly.

"I love you El."

"I love you, too baby."

He tightened his arms around her as she nestled her cheek in against his chest and closed her eyes.


	14. 14 Change For The Better

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Fourteen: Change For The Better)_

"So what do you think?" Elliot asked as Olivia held walked around the much larger kitchen area with Landon on her hip.

"I like that the window here overlooks the back yard," she said pointing.

"And it is fenced. Good neighborhood. Close to a really good private school. "

"Five bedrooms," she added. "The kids could each have their own room and maybe a playroom."

"Or an office."

"An office," she said with a nod.

"Yeah, we turned ours into a nursery back when Abby was born. Now the girls are sharing a room and Landon is outgrowing the nursery."

"Three kids and two big dogs and they are all just going to get bigger. This place does have a lot more space. But is it in our budget?"

"It's close."

"How close?"

"It has been on the market for a few months and hasn't sold. The couple who own it moved and have already bought their new place, they really need this to sell. I'm thinking if we make a reasonable offer, maybe they will work with us on something. Lets take one more look."

Olivia smiled as she walked into the big family room and sat Landon down where the girls were playing with some toys on a blanket in the floor. "Hannah, keep an eye on your brother and sister."

"Okay, mommy."

Elliot leaned against the wall as he and his wife watched the kids playing together. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied kissing him tenderly.

"Think how nice this will be around Christmas. Put a big tree in front of the window. A thousand gifts for the kids." He stood behind her and spun her around to look at the dining room as he wrapped his arms tight around her. "Christmas dinner with all of the kids right over there."

Olivia smiled again as Elliot lead her down the hall by the hand.

"I thought this could be Landon's room," Olivia said standing in the doorway and surveying the room. "This room is closer to the master bedroom, then put the girls in these two rooms side by side. And this one, would be the playroom."

"Or an office."

Olivia laughed. "We both have laptops and the printer is in the bedroom. Baby, what do we need an office for?"

"I guess you have a point. Playroom it is. Then our room," Elliot said with a big smile. "This bedroom is bigger than the living room, dining room and kitchen of the apartment put together. There is the private bathroom and the big garden tub. I could see you relaxing there with a few candles and a glass of wine. And think of all the amazing sex we could have in here," he whispered against her ear.

Olivia laughed. "It would be nice for the kids to be able to play in their own yard."

"And I can fix up a place for the dogs so we can just open the door and let them outside."

"I know, I know, the house is perfect. I just…I grew up in the city. I have lived there my entire life. It seems so strange, I never would have pictured me living in the suburbs."

"You could be a soccer mom," Elliot said with a grin.

"I know, El. This is what is best for our family, for our children. It is just going to be a big change for me. But a change for the better."

"So do you think we should make an offer on the house?"

Olivia exhaled and looked at her surroundings. "Yes, I do. I think we could make a really good life for our family here. And now that we have _two_ large dogs," she placed her hand on her hip and stared at her husband. He was the one who was responsible for the addition to Cocoa, one of Brownie's puppies, to their family.

"The kids were heartbroken when we started giving away the puppies. I looked into their little eyes and Hannah begged, I couldn't tell her no. Cocoa was her favorite puppy because she looked just like Brownie."

"Your daughter has you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it."

"She does, I admit it. All of the Stabler women have that charm, including yourself. Little Landon has it, too."

"Elliot Stabler, you are seriously outnumbered!"

"Don't I know it? So final decision, should I call our broker and have him make an offer on this house?"

"Not so fast, I have a few conditions."

"You do?" Elliot studied the look on the face of his wife. "Lets hear them."

"I want Hannah to be able to stay in her school."

"Babe, there is an amazing school just a few blocks down the street."

"She is happy at this school, Elliot. And she has all of her friends there."

"Hannah is a very smart and outgoing child, she will make new friends. And with the space we'll have here and her having her own room, she can have sleepovers with her friends from this school. I could even put two twin beds in there."

"Are you going to tell her that she has to leave her school and all of her friends behind when we move? Or are you going to leave that up to me?"

"What if we let her finish out this school year at this school and start her at the new one next year? We have already paid her tuition and have all of her uniforms. And that will give her a little time with her friends."

"Okay. I'm just so nervous about moving her schools. She is happy here and I want what is best for all of the kids. Her school is important to her. She is about to enter second grade. Abby will start preschool soon and Landon is about to have his first birthday."

"How great would it be to have his first birthday party in our new house? This house."

Olivia smiled. "It would be pretty great. We're really going to buy our first house?"

"I think we are."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"No more dogs," she said shaking her head. "I know that Hannah is going to hit us up because we will have more room. But those two are almost like having two more kids, they eat more than our kids. No more dogs."

"Deal," Elliot said with a laugh. "But now that we have the space and a yard I could build her a rabbit hutch. She could help me, I think it would be a nice little project for us. The we could let her pick out a couple of bunnies."

"Outside bunnies, not inside ones."

"Outside bunnies," he agreed.

"And no babies."

Elliot laughed. "We will get all girl bunnies. No babies."

Olivia smiled. "We need to learn to resist her charm," she confessed. "We went from going to pick out a rabbit, to getting a puppy and goldfish. The tiny little puppy got huge and had more puppies and we have two huge dogs, seven goldfish and now we're getting bunnies."

"She loves animals."

"Yeah, she does. And she does pretty good at taking care of them. Maybe I could take her to the library to read some books about bunnies and make this a learning experience."

"She is really good with animals. Who knows, she might grow up to be a Veterinarian or something some day."

Olivia looked around her and smiled again. "I love this house. I kind of don't want to leave."

"If all goes well, we soon wont have to. This will be home."

"But Hannah has homework and I still need to make dinner and all three kids need a bath. We'd better get going."

That evening just before sitting down to dinner, Elliot made the call to their broker who called and put in an offer on the house for them.

The next morning Olivia climbed from the bed and checked on her still sleeping children. She started the coffee then got into the shower. After her shower she woke the kids up and got them all ready for school and nursery school then fixed breakfast. Elliot joined his wife and three youngest children at the table as they enjoyed breakfast, then headed off to work.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when Olivia returned from court and her husband took her out for a late lunch. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her from across the table.

"What?" Olivia asked taking another bite of her salad.

"I got a call around noon, from Eric."

"He heard about the offer on the house?"

"Well, there is a little complication."

"Complication? The offer wasn't enough?"

"The offer was reasonable, but…."

"But?"

"Baby, they sold the house this morning."

"What? No. I thought he said no other offers had been made?"

"I guess someone made an offer they couldn't refuse."

"Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. We'll just have to keep looking. Someone just bought a really great house."

"Yeah, they did."

Olivia looked up from the table to see the grin on Elliot's face as he dangled a set of keys in front of her. She tipped her head as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"We got it?"

"We got it," he said nodding. "We have a meeting to go and sign the paperwork after work. But they gave me the keys already."

Olivia laughed and smiled. "We own a house."

"We do."

"A great house!"

"Yes, it is. And I will contact the movers tomorrow. I want to get in there as soon a possible. I also talked to Eric about listing the apartment to rent out. That will cover a good part of our mortgage payment each month. I was thinking we could take Monday off and try to move this weekend. Monday while all of the kids are at school we can get the new place set up. And next weekend, I can take Hannah to get the stuff for our rabbit hutch project."

"That is a lot going on at once."

"Well, after we talked to her about it last night she is really excited. You know that she is going to bug me non stop until we get it finished. This is her last week of school before summer break. I think that will make a good little summer project, building the cage and learning to care for the bunnies."

"Hannah is going to have to become a vet, just so we can afford all of the medical bills on our pets."

Elliot smiled and kissed his wife's hand. "I actually got a little more money on the loan so we could get a few things for the house as well."

"Like what?"

"The rabbit hutch, a swing set for the back yard, an above ground pool for summertime, a new barbeque grill for the back deck and a new washer and dryer, for mommy."

"You are finally going to replace them?"

"We have had them for years and the dryer is thinking about going out anyway. I thought I could get a repair guy to fix it and just leave it with the apartment when we rent it out. Oh, and I managed to score a new dishwasher in the final price of the house."

"How did you do that?"

"They said the one that was there was broken. So, I had Eric talk to them for me. How good is your husband?"

"He's good."

"Yeah, he is," Elliot boasted as Olivia laughed.

"He is so good," she said with a seductive tone.

Elliot leaned across the table and kissed her tenderly. "I love you. And I promised you that I would make everything alright."

"You came through with flying colors. I never doubted you, you know that, right?"

"I know. But I also know how hard it is to have the faith to believe in things like this when you are worried. We make a great team. And we are doing a wonderful job on our beautiful family."

"You think so?"

"I do. All of the kids are safe and happy and healthy. Hell, so are the dogs. And now we are moving to a new home where they will all have the safety and space to grow."

"We really are doing a good job, huh?"

Elliot smiled and kissed his wife. "I cannot wait to tell Hannah that we got our new house."

"We should take the kids out for pizza to celebrate."

"That is a great idea."


	15. 15 Gaining A Son

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Fifteen: Gaining A Son)_

Elliot stood outside the closed bedroom door and listened as she talked to him on the phone.

"I love you too," she said with a sigh as she fell back against the bed. "No, I love you more. Yes, I do. Well, I do. And I miss you like crazy and cannot wait to be able to see you again. Two more days. I love you so much. And I cannot wait until this is all over with and we can start our lives together."

She rolled over to look at the door as she heard the creaking of the floor boards in the hallway.

"Listen, it's late and I should get off of here. I still have a lot to do before Saturday. I love you and I will see you in two days. Goodnight," she said as she hung up the phone.

She heard the creaking again and smiled as she sat up on the bed.

"Come on in dad, I know you're there," Maureen said with a smile.

"How is everything going?" Elliot asked pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

"Great. I have pretty much all of the wedding details taken care of. Michael will be in from Cambridge in two days and I cannot wait to see him."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I really love him, daddy. And I can't wait to be his wife."

"There was a time when I would have sat down here on the edge of the bed and tried to talk you out of this."

"But you're not going to now?"

"No," he said sitting down beside her. "I think that the two of you have really thought this through and you both know that this is what you want to do."

"And you like him?"

"Love him."

"Daddy," she laughed. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he graduated top of his class from Harvard Law, would it?"

"That, I will have to admit, as a father is a big factor. Knowing he can provide for my daughter and future grandchildren makes giving you away a lot easier. But he is a good guy. The two of you have been dating for three years…."

"Four," she corrected him.

"Four years. And Michael loves you and wants the same things for you that I do."

"What is that?"

"For you to finish Medical school and be successful. For you to be happy and healthy and to get all of the things you want out of life. I do love him," Elliot said hugging his daughter. "And in three days he will be my son in law."

Maureen smiled.

"Like they say, you are not losing a daughter, you are gaining a son."

"Well, I think Michael is going to be an amazing addition to our family."

"Good, because you are stuck with him now."

"Olivia made everyone's hair appointments."

"I made appointments for everyone to get manicures and pedicures."

"Everyone?"

"All of the girls in my wedding party."

"Even the little girls?"

"It is a wedding bonding thing, dad. The women are all supposed to get together and spend a little time doing girly things before the wedding."

"Hannah is eight and Abby is only four."

"She is almost five."

"Almost five and still too young for a pedicure."

"All they will do is let her soak her feet. Then they will paint her nails. It is okay, daddy. I really want her to be there."

"She will be there. Are you getting nervous?"

"About the marriage part, no. But I am nervous that my dress didn't make it in on my flight. I called around and they said they are still tracking it down and they assured me they will overnight it to make sure it is here in time."

"That is good."

"But dad, what if it isn't here in time?"

"If they said it will be, then I am sure it will be."

"Maybe you're right. I am just so nervous something is gonna go wrong and ruin my wedding day."

"You should try to relax. No matter what happens on the day of the wedding, the important thing to remember is that you and Michael will be husband and wife. Everything else is trivial. And I think everyone feels like things are all going wrong right before the wedding. It is probably just your nerves, but it is normal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the day Olivia and I were married. Things were crazy and she was so nervous something would go horribly wrong and ruin the entire ceremony."

"Did anything go wrong?"

"A whole series of things. But you don't remember them, do you?"

"No. All I remember is how pretty the wedding was and how happy you guys looked."

"There you go. All people are going to notice is how beautiful the bride is and how handsome her father is."

Maureen laughed.

"Dad."

"Everyone is going to be focusing on you and Michael and thinking what a beautiful couple you make. They are going to be wishing you both their best and dancing away the night. Fun will be had by all."

"I hope you're right."

"You should get some sleep. You probably have a lot of wedding stuff to look over tomorrow."

"I do. I have to go with Olivia to pick up the girls' dresses."

"I thought she bought those weeks ago."

"She did, but they had to be fitted. And I can't wait to see how adorable little Landon looks in his tuxedo."

Elliot smiled.

"I still can't believe they make tuxedos to fit a two year old."

"They do and they are so cute."

"Good night, honey."

"Night dad," Maureen said hugging and kissing her father.

Elliot moved down the hall checking on the three smallest Stabler children, before going on to bed.

"Everything, okay?" Olivia asked as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Everything is good. The little kids are asleep and I was just talking to Maureen about the wedding."

"Is she nervous?"

"She is scared to death something is going to go wrong with the ceremony."

"Everyone is right before they get married."

"That is what I told her. And she is worried the dress won't be here in time."

"But they said it would, right?"

"They said it would."

"But that's not all, is it? There is something else on your mind," Olivia said as she nestled herself in against her husband.

"It just kills me that Kathy wont be here to see any of this. Maureen won't come out and say it, but it is bothering her, too."

"She would be here if she could, El. She wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"But she will miss it. She will miss this wedding and the other children's weddings. She wont be here when her first grandchild is born. She will never see her grandchildren. It is just hard to accept. I remember when Maureen was a tiny baby and we used to sit up at night waiting for her to fall asleep and try to imagine her wedding day. I know things changed with the divorce, but I still thought we would be there together on that day, watching our little girl walk down the aisle."

"She should be here, El. But that car accident last year changed everything. She would be here if she had the choice."

"I know that," Elliot said looking into her eyes. "But I also know how hard this has been on Maureen. This day should be a happy one for her, not sad. But as long as her mother isn't there beside her, I know there will be tears in my little girl's eyes on what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life."

Olivia raised up and kissed him tenderly.

"You should try to get some rest. One more day of work, then you get to spend the day with your son in law and the boys playing golf. That will be fun."

"Good night, baby."

"Goodnight," Olivia whispered as she kissed him tenderly and Elliot turned out the light.

Two days later Elliot stood in the airport with Maureen waiting for Michael's plane to land. She sat like a child staring out the window as the planes landed waiting to see him.

"Are you sure this is the right gate dad?"

"There is the plane right there. He will be here in a minute."

"I'm going to go stand by the gate so I can see him. Are you coming?"

"No, honey. You go ahead. I will wait here."

Elliot sat down in a chair and watched Maureen's anticipation as people started exiting the plane. A few minutes later he heard her squeal like she did when she was a child, as she leaped into Michael's arms and he held her tight.

Normally any guy who displayed this much affection toward his daughter in public would be on the top of Elliot's shit list. But this time was different. In one more day, this man would be Maureen's husband. And something about the way they interacted with each other now reminded Elliot of he and Olivia. Michael and Maureen shared the same kind of bond that Elliot and Olivia did, and that was what made it so easy for Elliot to trust this man with his daughter.

Maureen locked her fingers in Michaels as they approached Elliot.

"Michael, good to see you," Elliot said extending his hand for Michael to shake.

"It is good to be back. I have to tell you, I never thought I would have a reason to miss New York City," Michael said staring into Maureen's eyes.

"I missed you," she said standing on her toes to kiss him tenderly.

"I missed you too, baby. I didn't know I could miss someone so much in just two days."

"Well, you're together now," Elliot said as they walked toward the baggage carousel to collect Michael's suitcases. "Well, I'll take you back to the hotel for a little while so you can get settled in. We're supposed to meet Liv and the other kids in a couple of hours for a family lunch. Then all of the girls are going to get their nails done."

"I called the country club before we left and reserved a couple of golf carts. After that I thought we could hit the batting cages for a little while."

"Sounds good. Liv is taking Landon to the salon with her. I don't think there is much for a two year old to do at the golf course."

"I was hoping to take everyone out for dinner tonight. Kind of in place of a rehearsal dinner. Just to thank you all for accepting me into your family."

"That is the funny thing, Michael. You couldn't fit better if you were born into this family. We are glad to have you."

"Mom and dad will be in this afternoon," Michael said looking over at Maureen. "I thought we could stop by their hotel before dinner and visit them for a few moments."

"Why don't you just invite them to dinner? They met my mom and dad, but they have not met Olivia and the kids yet."

"Okay, I will do that. I will give dad a call in a few hours and see how they are getting settled in and ask him about dinner."

Maureen smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Everything went well at dinner that evening and as they were leaving Maureen got a call from the airport.

"They have my dress," she said in relief. "I need to run pick it up, so I have it for tomorrow."

"I've got to take mom and dad back to the hotel, then I can take you to pick up the dress. Then I'll take you back to your dad's."

"Okay," she said kissing Michael. "Dad, I shouldn't be long."

"You have a key. We need to get home and get the kids to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed daddy," Hannah whined.

Maureen smiled at her little sister. She knelt beside the little girl to talk to her.

"Hannah, tomorrow is a very big day. We all need to go to bed early tonight to make sure we get enough rest so we're not tired tomorrow. So go on home and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Hannah agreed as she rubbed her eyes.

Elliot and Olivia loaded up the kids and headed home. An hour later Michael and Maureen arrived back at the house and Maureen was in tears.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia entered the room.

"My dress is….it's…."

"It was damaged in transport," Michael clarified.

"How bad is it, sweetheart?" Olivia asked. "Maybe we can fix it before tomorrow."

"No," Maureen answered as she unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the gown.

The material was torn in several places and it had water stains on it.

"It can't be fixed. My wedding dress is ruined and I am supposed to get married tomorrow evening," she sobbed.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Elliot, there had to be something they could do.

"Maureen, I know it isn't going to be the same, but what if you and I get up early tomorrow and go find a dress. There has to be something in this city that will be beautiful for your special day."

"I had the perfect dress. It took me six months to find it."

"I know honey," Elliot said. "But that dress isn't going to work anymore, so you're going to have to find something else."

Maureen stared at her father as the idea began to sink in.

"Alright," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Get some sleep, honey," Elliot said kissing her forehead. "I'll make breakfast in the morning, then you and Liv can go dress shopping. It is all going to work out just fine, I promise."

"I will see you in the morning, sweetheart," Michael said kissing her. "We will all tear this city upside down until we find the perfect dress."

"You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding."

"I don't think I am supposed to see the bride in the dress. I think we can make an acceptation here."

"I'll see you in the morning," she said softly.

"I love you," Michael said kissing her.

"I love you, too."

Elliot stood downstairs until Maureen had turned in for the evening. He did his nightly walkthrough the house checking to make sure doors and windows were all locked. He checked each of the kids, tucking in Hannah and laying Abby's doll in the bed beside her. Then he headed into the bedroom with his wife.

"Kids are all asleep. Including Maureen."

"She has had a rough day."

"It was really sweet of you to offer to take her shopping."

"I feel so bad for her. There has to be something we can do to help. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Take the credit card and buy her anything she wants," Elliot said. "It is her day and I want it to be perfect for her. No price limit on the dress."

"Okay," Olivia agreed. "I figured we would get up around seven and leave here about eight thirty. I just hope that we find something that fits right and doesn't need alterations."

"Well, for now, lets try to get some sleep."

Elliot turned out the light and Olivia laid her head against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.


	16. 16 Happily Ever After

_Further Down The Road_

_(Chapter Sixteen: Happily Ever After)_

Olivia sat in a fancy white chair waiting for Maureen to come out of the dressing room. They had been to over a dozen different stores and she had tried on a hundred dresses and they still hadn't found anything she liked. Olivia hated to urge her to settle for second best, but it was now after noon and if she didn't pick something soon, she would be walking down the aisle in blue jeans and a tank top.

"Maureen, honey? Do you need any help?"

"No," she said as she walked out looking very unhappy.

"That is beautiful, sweetheart."

"The lines are all wrong and it isn't anything like what I had in mind."

"I know it isn't, honey. But it is a very beautiful dress. Look, I know that nothing will ever be as special as the dress you had picked out, but it is less than six hours before your wedding and you still need a dress."

"This is hopeless," she said as she dropped to sit on the step stool and the dress puffed up around her. "Maybe this is a sign," she sobbed. "A sign that I am not supposed to get married today."

"I don't think that is it at all. I think that bad things just happen sometimes and we have to keep going. You and Michael are meant to be husband and wife. You were made for each other, soul mates. And tonight at six o'clock there will be just over a hundred people sitting on the lawn at the country club waiting to stand witness as the two of you exchange vows and become husband and wife. This is all going to work out. We just have to take a deep breath and keep looking. Because I know that the perfect dress is out there somewhere and we are going to find it. In…." Olivia tipped her wrist to look at her watch, "five hours and forty five minutes."

Maureen laughed as she leaned forward to hug Olivia.

"Thanks Liv," she whispered.

"It is normal to be nervous and stressed out on your wedding day," Olivia said wiping away a tear. "What do you say you go back in there and get dressed and we will grab some lunch and head back to the house for a little break. After lunch we will head across town to this place I know."

"You know another bridal shop?"

"It isn't a bridal shop, but she has some really nice things in there. That is where I got my gown for the policeman's ball the last three years. I am sure she has at least two dozen white dresses we could look through."

"Okay," Maureen said as she stood up, "let's take a break."

After lunch Olivia pulled out a box of things from she and Elliot's wedding for the girls to look at. They all sat on the foot of the bed and looked through the pictures from so many years ago.

"Aww," Maureen cooed. "Look how cute Hannah was."

"That's me?" she asked leaning forward to look at the picture.

"Yes," Olivia said, "and there is Eli and Elizabeth on the end. You were all so young."

"I like this picture," Elizabeth said pointing to one of Elliot and Olivia together. "You guys kind of look like the people on the top of the cake. Daddy looks like a prince. And you are so pretty, Liv."

"Thank you, honey."

"Your dress is gorgeous Olivia," Maureen said as she looked closer at the detail of the gown. "Where did you buy yours?"

"I paid a lot of money for that gown and had it special made for me. Of course at that time I had only had one of my three babies and I was about your size. I doubt I could even fit into it now," she said staring at the picture.

"You were such a beautiful bride," Maureen said laying the picture on the bed in front of her. "You aren't much bigger now. I bet you could still fit into it."

Olivia laughed.

"You think so, huh?" Olivia replied walking to the closet and pulling out a garment bag.

She laid the bag across the bed and unzipped it, pulling out the dress inside and holding it up to her body.

"I don't know, I am pretty sure I would have to lose at least ten pounds to fit into this again."

"I love the beading," Maureen said running her fingertips over the iridescent beads. "It is so much prettier in person, the pictures don't do it justice."

Olivia raised her head and studied the look on Maureen's face as an idea creeped into her head.

"Would you like to try it on?" Olivia asked her.

She watched as a smile spread across the girl's face.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I bet it would look great on you."

Maureen smiled again as she carried the gown into the adjoining bathroom to put it on. Moments later she returned.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked Olivia as her sisters watched from the bed.

Olivia pulled the zipper of the gown slowly up and the dress fit like it had been made just for her.

"It fits," Maureen said a little in shock as Olivia twisted her long blonde hair up in a clip to get a better look at the dress.

She walked Maureen into her walk in closet and stood her in front of a floor length mirror so they could assess the gown. Olivia turned on the lights and the tiny little beads on the bodice shimmered in the light.

"I think I'm in love," Maureen whispered as she smoothed her hand over the skirt to brush out a few wrinkles.

"You look so beautiful. Maureen, how would you like to wear my dress to get married in?"

"Really?" Maureen asked turning to look at Olivia.

"It's okay to say no, if you don't want to. I wont mind."

"No! I mean yes! I would love to. If that's alright with you?"

Olivia smiled and hugged her.

"It is alright with me," she whispered as she kissed Maureen's cheek. "Now let's get dad to take this and have it dry cleaned while and see if we can still make out hair appointments."

Maureen smiled.

"Dad!" she shouted as she ran down the hall in the gown.

"What?" Elliot asked muting the game to focus on her screams of excitement.

"Olivia is going to let me wear her dress! I have a wedding gown!"

"That is great, baby."

"But I need you to take it to the cleaners for me. And please make sure they don't damage it!"

"I will. If anything happens to that dress I will personally shoot all of those responsible."

Maureen stared at him.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it. Even if I have to stand there and wait for it to get cleaned. Now go get changed so I'll have time to get it cleaned."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she ran back down the hall.

A few minutes later Olivia appeared as she sent Kathleen with the other girls to get in the car.

"You saved the day. That was a really amazing thing you did for her."

"I want this day to be everything she has dreamed of. She deserves that. I couldn't let our daughter be a naked bride. And in her choosing this dress, we didn't have to cancel our hair appointments. We are right back on schedule."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"You are an amazing mother."

"I try to be. All I want is for them to be safe and happy, all of them."

"Well, you managed to make her tears disappear. I owe you big time for that one."

"Hmm," Olivia said with a smile as she kissed him. "I might just have to collect on that later," she laughed.

"Here dad. Thank you both so much for this. And please tell them to be careful."

"I will make sure they are," he said kissing her forehead. "You ladies go, get your hair done and try to relax a little bit before the ceremony. I love you."

"Love you too daddy," Maureen said as she kissed his cheek.

"And I love you," he said kissing Olivia.

"I love you too," she said slipping her purse strap over her shoulder and grabbing her car keys. "I'll see you later."

A few hours later Elliot walked down the hall at the country club where the ceremony was being held. The cake and flowers had arrived and the band and reception room was set up and ready to go. Place settings for one hundred and thirty people lined five long rows of tables. The centerpieces of fresh cut peach colored roses and floating candles looked beautiful and each guest's name appeared neatly printed on a name card at their assigned place.

"Perfect," Elliot said picking up a card to see Jack Crawford's name on it.

Elliot looked around the room for a moment, finding the table where all of their friends from work were to be seated. He picked up another card from that table and sat Jack's down in it's place.

"There we go," he said with a smile placing the other card in Jack's old place.

He looked over the cards once more and smiled, nodding his head as he thought about Jack being seated next to Casey. Now things were just the way his wife wanted them. Elliot took a deep breath and walked over to check the bar.

"Is everything in order?" he asked the bartender.

"Yes, Mr. Stabler. I do need you to sign the credit card receipt for the bill before the evening is over, though."

"Can I do that now?"

"Sure, sir."

He watched as the man pulled a clipboard with some paperwork from under the bar.

"There you go," Elliot said scribbling his signature. "I have also arranged for a nice tip for you and each of the catering crew tonight. I want you to keep the wine flowing and the food coming. Not an empty glass in the house."

"Yes, sir."

"This is a celebration. I want everyone to be as happy as I am proud."

"I'm sure they will be, sir. They did a lovely job decorating. I have worked several wedding receptions, but this one is really elegant."

"Thank you. I want it to be exactly what she wanted. My daughter's happiness is all that matters to me today," Elliot said as he turned to walk away.

He closed the doors behind him and made his way to the room where the Olivia and the girls were all getting ready. He knocked and stood there for a moment as Hannah opened the door to peek out at him.

"Hi daddy," she said with a big smile.

"Hi, sweetheart. How is everything going in there?"

"It is good. We got our hair done at the salon. Now mommy is helping Maureen put her dress on."

"She is? Is everyone else dressed?"

"Yes."

"Are Landon and Abby dressed?"

"Yes. Mommy told Abby to play in the floor with Landon and his toys and don't get dirty. Look daddy, I got new shows to go with my dress."

"Those are nice, honey. Can you go ask mommy if I can come in?"

"Okay," she said running off into the back room and leaving the door open just a bit.

Elliot stood there for a moment as the door pulled open just a bit more.

"Hi daddy," a tiny voice said as little Abby appeared all dressed in white.

"Hi angel, where is mommy?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

"I got a new slip," she said with a smile as she flipped up the skirt of her dress showing him the ruffled layers of tulle.

"Abby," Elliot said dropping to his knees to push her skirt back down as he laughed and looked to make sure no one else noticed. "You are not supposed to show that to anyone."

Just then Landon pushed the door open further to wave at his father.

"Hey buddy," Elliot said scooping up his son in his arms. "Maureen was right, you look adorable little man."

He kissed his son and took Abby by the hand as he made his way into the waiting area and closed the door behind him.

"Liv?"

"Hey," she said as she stepped out of the other room in a slip.

"I asked Hannah to go get you."

"She just came in and asked for a drink. I gave her a bottle of water from the diaper bag."

Elliot laughed.

"She must have gotten distracted. I just wanted to make sure everyone was decent and it was alright for me to come in."

"Yeah. I'm helping Maureen with her dress, then I have to get dressed and we should be ready to go. They're not getting dirty are they?"

"No," Elliot said looking at Landon in his arms. "They came to see me at the door."

"They did, huh?"

"Yeah. Then Abby flipped up her skirt to show me her new slip."

Olivia laughed.

"We are not encouraging this."

"Elliot, she is four. She just thinks it is pretty."

"It is pretty. But it isn't something a hundred wedding guests need to see."

"Did you check on things for the reception dinner?"

"I did and the room looks beautiful. I also made that little adjustment you and I talked about."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I think it will be for good reason. I hope so anyway."

"Are you sure you should be meddling in other people's love lives like this?"

"I'm not meddling. Well, maybe just a little. But Casey is a single successful woman and she is always talking about how she would like to meet a good man. Jack is an amazing man who really needs to find a good woman. It is too obvious to ignore. Besides, I think they would make a cute couple."

"It isn't going to bother you if your best friend begins dating your ex-fiancé?"

"You are my best friend," she said straightening his bow tie. "And yes, if you start dating Jack it would bother me….it would bother me a lot. They both deserve someone nice. They are both very dear friends of ours and I love them both. It isn't like I am pushing them to get married. I simply arranged things so that they would sit beside each other. Anything beyond that is up to the two of them. I am just giving them a little boost in the right direction."

"I guess you know what you are doing," he said kissing her gently.

"Careful, I don't want to smudge my lipstick. Are the guys ready?"

"We are ready to go. We have ten minutes until go time."

"I'd better get in here and get the bride dressed then."

"You might want to think about putting on your dress as well."

Olivia smiled.

"Can you keep an eye on them? We will only be a minute. I need to step into my dress and help her with her veil. Oh, and tell Hannah I said she and Abby need to come in here and use the bathroom. I don't want any accidents or distractions during the ceremony. Can you check Landon and make sure he is dry?"

"I'm on it," Elliot replied as Olivia turned and made her way back into the room to get dressed.

Elliot Changed Landon's diaper and sent the little girls in to their mother. He had just stood his son back up and straightened his little clip on tie when he heard his oldest daughter's voice behind him.

"What do you think, dad?"

Elliot turned around to see, not the little girl he had raised all of these years, but one of the most beautiful young women he had ever laid his eyes on.

"You look beautiful," he said softly choking up a bit.

"Oh, you can't cry dad because I will cry too. Then my mascara will run."

Elliot hugged her.

"You have got to be the prettiest bride I have ever seen. I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy," she said softly as he placed a gift box in her hand.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something I wanted you to have for your special day."

Maureen smiled as she untied the ribbon and took the lid off the box. Inside was a silver chain with a little heart charm.

"It is pretty."

"It was your mother's. I bought it for her the day I proposed."

"You bought her a necklace?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to get a girl a ring when you propose?"

"We were broke and I didn't have the money for a ring just yet. But I wanted her to have something. So I got this and put the ring in layaway."

"You proposed to my mother with a necklace?"

"I did."

"Aww, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. And she accepted?"

"She did. And five months later we were married. Two months later, to the day, you were born."

"Did you ever wish you and mom hadn't gotten married because you got pregnant?"

"Maureen, honey, your mother and I didn't get married because she was pregnant."

"You didn't?"

"No, baby. She got pregnant, because we planned to get married. It sounds kind of strange. But we had already discussed marriage and decided that was what we wanted. Then being young and in love, we got a little careless and got pregnant before the wedding. I would have married your mother even if she hadn't gotten pregnant with you. You just would have come along a little later."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like when I had a house and a good job and could better afford to take care of a baby. We were young and neither of us ever regretted having you. But sometimes I do wish that we had waited a little while so that we could have given you more."

Maureen slipped her hands into his.

"You have given me everything I have ever needed and much more," she said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek, careful not to leave lipstick. "Can you help me put it on?"

"I would be honored," Elliot said unclipping the clasp on the necklace as she turned around and held her hair up. "There," he said as she let her hair down and turned around to look at him. "You look so much like her. Young and beautiful. So much like she did on the day we married. I really wish that she could have been here with you today. I know how hard it is for you to do this without her. But I know she is looking down on you today and I know she is just as proud as I am."

Maureen smiled fighting back tears.

"Daddy, don't make me cry," she said fanning her face with her fingers as she sniffled.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"I'm ready, dad."

Elliot stood up and straightened his tuxedo as Maureen slipped her arm in his. Olivia lined the children up in order to walk as the music started and the doors opened to the courtyard outside where all of the guests were seated. They watched as each of the children walked down the strip of red carpet that had been laid out just for this ceremony. Then it was time. Olivia nodded to them as the best man took her by the arm and lead her to the front to stand with the rest of the wedding party.

Moments later the music began to play and everyone stood to watch as Elliot walked Maureen out. She turned and kissed his cheek as a single tear slid down his face.

"I love you daddy," she whispered softly against his ear. "And I will always be your little girl."

Elliot smiled proudly as he took her hand and placed it in Michael's.

The ceremony was beautiful and everything went perfectly. After a wonderful dinner the DJ called Elliot and Maureen up for their father daughter dance, half way through the song, Michael cut in for the first dance with his new bride.

Elliot watched the two of them as she kissed him tenderly and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He couldn't have picked a better man for his daughter himself, he thought as he watched the two of them together.

"Hey handsome, would you like to dance?" Olivia asked from behind him.

"I thought you would never ask," he said with a smile as he pulled her close to him. "I thought the Maid of Honor had to dance with the best man."

"The best man is twenty five years old, Elliot."

Elliot laughed.

"It was beautiful and everything went off without a hitch. This is the happiest day of her life. Look at the two of them," he said nodding in the direction of the newlyweds, "do they remind you of anyone we know?"

Olivia smiled.

"Now that you mention it, they do remind you a lot of you and me. Way back when we were first married."

"I was thinking more like way back last week when Landon was up crying all night cutting teeth. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was when you held him and danced around the room."

"And you danced with me in the kitchen with our son cradled between us until he finally fell asleep around four o'clock in the morning. We make a pretty great team."

"And we raise pretty great kids."

"We do," she said slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "We are also pretty great at match making."

Elliot looked confused for a moment.

"Look over there," she whispered against his ear as they slow danced.

Olivia turned them so that Elliot could get a glimpse at Jack and Casey dancing and talking across the room.

"Do you think it will work out between them?"

"I don't know. I hope so. They are both really great people and deserve the best."

"They do. But what makes you think they are not just being friendly?"

"Casey came up to me during dinner. She said that Jack asked her out, but she wanted to make sure it was alright with me before she accepted. I told her that I fully supported it and she seemed excited."

"That is great."

"Yeah, one more happy couple at this beautiful wedding."

"Speaking of happy couples, what do you say we put the kids to bed a bit early tonight so that mommy and daddy can enjoy a little couple time?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she whispered as she kissed him tenderly.

Elliot pulled her in against him and Olivia laid her head against his shoulder as they slow danced. He closed his eyes to think about all of the wonderful moments they had shared together as she closed hers and thought of all of the happy times yet to come. They had never been more in love than they were right here in this moment and Olivia knew that the love they shared only grew stronger as each day passed.

_**THE END**_


End file.
